Hormones In Sooga Village
by AprilRich
Summary: This story is the now life story of Pucca who is 19, Garu who is 21, Ching who is 20, Abyo who is 21, Tobe who is 23, Jing-Jing who is 20, Dada who is 21 & Ring Ring who is 21. Read what takes place now and then in Sooga Village.
1. Naughty Dare

Pucca , Garu , Abyo & Ching were all at Garu's house at night ready to play their game of Naughty Dare. They was in Garu's room. Mio was at the Goh-Rong Resturant sleeping next to Yani. "Its time to beign!" Abyo shouted in excitement. "Okay Abyo. Guys remember the rules of the game." Ching said happily. "Yes we know just start already." Abyo replied. "Is everyone ready?" Ching said while watching everyone. "Yes" The three responded . "Who is going first?" Garu asked. "Let Ching go." Abyo suggested. "Okay um.." Ching said . "Um what? Just pick me already." Pucca said. "Okay. Pucca I dare you to suck Garu's dick for one minute." Every one watched Ching in amazement. "After all thats the game." Abyo interupted. "Ok. Are you ready Garu?" Pucca asked. "Yea I'm always ready." He said. "Guys turn around I don't want you to see my Garu's dick." Pucca said. "Okay." Abyo and Ching said and turned around. Pucca slip down his pants with his boxers and started sucking on it hard. Ching had her phone alarmed for one minute. Garu moaned "Pucca that feels good. Keep sucking." "Ching you better suck on mine like that when the time comes." Abyo said. Ching blushed. "Okay Abyo." Ching's phone alarmed. "Times up you two." She interupted. "Mmm, your dick tasted good. I need to use it later." Pucca said. "Your the best dick sucker." Garu said. "Garu its your turn." Abyo said. "Abyo I dare you to slip your hand into Ching's pants and keep it busy for a minute. Pucca you keep time." Garu said "Okay." She replied. "Ching are you ready to get fingered?" Abyo asked. "What? Why don't we just use your dick instead?" Ching said. "Not now Ching shh." Abyo said. "Okay fine." She said. "Your time starts now." Pucca said while watching the game. "Ching I'ma put my fingers into your naughty pussy." Abyo sticked his hand into Ching's panty and put two fingers up her pussy. "Awwww," Screamed Ching. "That hurt so much!" Ching said. "Oh sorry I didn't know." Abyo said. He started pushing his fingers in and out her pussy slowly. "Ohhh Abyo faster, faster, faster." Ching said. The alarm went on. "Time is up stop what your doing." Pucca said. "Its my turn to dare you Ching." She said. "Okay what is it then I know that look." Ching said. "I dare you to get under a blanket and have sex with Abyo for ten minutes." Pucca said. "Oh boy she just turned me on." Abyo said. "We already know that Abyo you are the perverted one here." Garu said. "Pucca you might not want to see what they are doing under one of my blankets." "Okay lets go to the kitchen and come back in ten minutes." Pucca said. Abyo and Ching took off all their clothes and went underneath one of Garu's blanket and they went on the floor. "We will be back." Pucca said. Pucca and Garu left the room. Ching was screamming, "Abyo faster," as Abyo inserted his penis faster. Pucca and Garu heard Ching scream out, Abyo began to laugh Abyo was givin Ching sum hard dick her pussy began to get soft. Abyo then began to eat up that pussy. But Pucca and Garu knew they couldn't go to the room until five more minutes was over. "I want you to fuck me harder Abyo!" Ching Yelled. Abyo started to fuck her harder and faster. "How about this Ching?" Abyo said. "More! More! More!" Ching yelled. "Ohhhh Uhhhhh Ohhhhh Abyo!" Ching screamed. Abyo then cumed. Ching licked all that cream of his wet prick. They realised that ten minutes was up. Pucca and Garu entered the room and smelled a funny smell. "Did you guys?" Garu asked. "Yup." Abyo said. "Its your turn Abyo." Pucca said. "Okay. Umm. Garu I dare you to have sex with Pucca for twenty minutes." Abyo said. "Ok. Now leave Abyo and Ching, make sure you knock on the door when time is up." Garu said. Abyo and Ching left the room. "Are you ready for the best twenty minutes for your life?" Pucca asked. "Yeah." Garu responded. Garu locked the door and went on his bed. He the pulled Pucca's panty down. Pucca pulled out Garu's dry penis. Garu and Pucca took a deep one minute kiss. Garu took off all of Pucca's clothes and Pucca took off all of Garu's clothes. "Ready to get fucked?" Garu asked. "Always Garu." Pucca said. Garu put Pucca ontop of him and Garu put his naughty penis in Pucca's dirty wet pussy. Pucca liked the feeling. Pucca started bouncing ontop of Garu and Garu was shoving his penis into her pussy. "Ahhhhhh!" Screamed Pucca. "Do it harder and faster." Pucca said. "Time to pick up the paste." Garu said. Pucca was bouncing on Garu's dick fast. Garu was fucking Pucca so hard she squirted. Abyo and Ching could hear them from the outside moaning and screaming with pleasure. Banging against the walls as they became lost in the moment of passion. "Are you ready for my cum?" Said Garu to Pucca. "Mhm." She said as she dismounted his cock aimed it into her mouth and began stroking it vigorously. Garu came a large load all over Pucca's face. They realised that they only had one minute to put on their clothes before Abyo and Ching come bursting through the door. As they put on their last stroke of clothes, Abyo and Ching knocked the door. Garu opened the door and the four of them sat down. Garu, Abyo and Ching noticed the cum on Pucca's face. "Um.. Pucca your face." Ching said. "Yeah like you and Garu was having alot of fun." Abyo said. "Pucca come with me in the bathroom now." Garu said. "Okay." Pucca said. "Its Getting late. We're going to go ahead and head at my home." Shouted Abyo to Pucca and Garu as they walk toward the bathroom. When everyone was out of sight of the closet... Tobe comes goes in to get the camera. Tobe sneaks into the closet to retrieve the camera which he had planted before and flees the scene before he's noticed. Meanwhile Abyo is walking Ching back to his place. "I can't wait any longer." Says Ching to Abyo. She pushes him behind a bush and begins making out with him and stroking his cock through his pants. A few minutes later, Tobe is at his house watching the video on a big screen. Jing-Jing stayed at Tobe's house for the night. Tobe's ninjas moved out and lived some where else because saw them putting each other's penises in their mouths and asses. The video of the game played in Garu's room in the video made Tobe feel horny. Tobe started to masturbrate. Jing-Jing was living with Tobe. She was walking to his room in her night gown when she realised Tobe was watching something on the big screen. She walked to the room and then saw he was masturbrating. "Tobe what the fuck." Jing-Jing said. "Oh umm.. you have to see this video." Tobe said. "Is that?" She said. "Yes I did put a spy camera in there so lets watch the video." He said. "So you got so horny off of watching this thats you started masturbrating. Hmm." She said. "And put your dick back in your pants." She added. "Are you going to do it for me?" Tobe said. "No. Even better." Jing-Jing said. "I'm going to do it even better that your gonna cry." Jing-Jing with a smile. "Well start!" Said Tobe. As Jing-Jing suck his dick, cum was coming out. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Tobe. "You bitch! You bite my dick!" "Yes I did." Said Jing-Jing. "Now put that dick in my naughty wet pussy." Said Jing-Jing. Tobe put his dry desperate dick in Jing-Jing's pussy. Jing-Jing screamed. "Ahhhhh Ahhh!" The next day, Abyo and Ching went to the Goh-Rong resturant. They was looking for Pucca and Garu. "Abyo do you see them anywhere?" Ching asked. "No I think they are still at Garu's house," Abyo said. "Oh," Ching said. Garu and Pucca came through the doors of the resturant, Garu's hand was around Pucca's waist and they both was laughing and talking and sat down next to Abyo and Ching laughing and talking to each other. "Oh man the two of you must have went on further when we left." Abyo said. "What the fuck is going on over there?" Ring-Ring asked. Ring-Ring walked to them and asked, "What are you guys talking about?" "Oh we was playing Naughty Dare last night wanna join?" Abyo said. "Yea this will be a great time for the enimies to become friends. Speaking of which, HEY TOBE YOU WANNA JOIN OUT NAUGHTY DARE TONIGHT?" Ching shouted. "Yes I will join," Ring Ring said. "Oh and you will need a boy to join," Ching added. "Sure . DADA! tonight meet me at my place and we will go and join them for a game of Naughty Dare." Ring-Ring said. "Finally!" Dada shouted with joy. Tobe and Jing-Jing walked to their table, "Of course I will play." Tobe said. Jing-Jing hitted him with her elbo because she thought that they knew about them with the camera recording. "I meant yes we will play." Tobe said. "Well its at my house, tonight at 8:00 sharp." Garu said. "No one better be searching my man's house or you will fucking find out." Pucca said. Garu putted an arm around Pucca's waist and told her, "Don't worry they won't." "Okay Garu," Pucca said.


	2. New Players

It was eight o'clock sharp and the eight of them was already at Garu's house sitting down in the living room getting ready to start the game of Naughty Dare. "I think we should make pop corn Pucca." Garu said. "Okay lets go." Pucca replied as the two went into the kitchen. "I wonder what movie we will be watching before the game?" Abyo asked. "Charleyyy And Friends!" Dada shouted. "What the fuck is Charleyyy And Friends?" Abyo asked. "A show. Duhh." Dada said. "Well whatever, I just can't wait for Pucca and I to go shopping tommorow." Ching said happily. "Who asked you that?" Ring Ring asked. "No, I'm telling you all this." Ching said. "Do I look good? Flex." Abyo said. "Aww." Ching said lost into Abyo's eyes. "Hahaha. Ching falls for Abyo. Hahaha." Tobe said. "Shut the fuck up Tobe you fucking pedophile!" Ching said. "How am I a pedophile?" Tobe asked. "Who the fuck are you calling a fucking pedophile. You better know your place Ching." Jing-Jing said. "Well exactly I know my place its just that your assholeness is not working for me so pat down." Ching said. "Ching come here." Abyo said. "Alright. What now?" Ching asked. "Don't go there. Wait for Garu and Pucca to come back." Abyo said. "Okay." Ching said. Garu and Pucca was comming back from the kitchen. "Sorry we couldn't find any pop corn, so no movie but, we can still play the game." Garu said. "Do you guys want Cherry Coke?" Pucca asked. "Yes!" The six others said. Pucca and Garu went back to the kitchen to get them Cherry Cokes. One minute pass and they came back with eight Cherry Cokes. "Okay now can we start playing the game?" Abyo asked. "Yes." Garu said. Pucca and Garu sat next to Abyo and Ching. "So is this game okay with you guys?" Ching asked the new members. "Yes." Everyone except Tobe said. There was no use trying to deny it, a big part of him really wanted to go through with the game, forget about the consequences, and get some action. "Oh me, of course." Tobe said. "Good lets start." Ching said. "Abyo will go first!" "Huh!?" Abyo sputtered, surprised. "Why me!" Garu rolled his eyes and the girls giggled. "Because," Ching explained, "You're the only one manly enough to handle going first. "Oh!" said Abyo, suddenly looking smug. "Right, okay then! HIYA!" he exclaimed, ripping off his shirt. "Who is going to dare me?" "I'll go" Dada said. "I dare you to spank, squeeze and pinch Ching's ass." Everyone looked shocked. The Dada that they knew was someone else. "Alright look how a real man handles things." Abyo said. "Ching, you already know what position to get into so get into your position." "Okay Abyo." Ching said blushing. Abyo let out his right hand and slapped Ching's ass. "That was only one thing now for the other two." Dada said. "Don't rush it boy." Abyo said. "Okay I just love to watch these kind of things." Dada said. Abyo held out two of his hands and squeezed Ching's ass. "Oh Abyo I didn'nt know you were so aggressive tonight." Ching said. "Well." Abyo said. He pinched Ching's ass. "Ouch!" Ching jumped. Everyone started laughing at Ching. "Abyo that hurts its not funny." Ching said dissapointed. "Sorry Ching but that's the game." Abyo said. "I'll go next." Said Jing-Jing. "You lie down. Tobe moves his hand all over your body including all the strategic regions." Ring Ring said. "Oh." Jing-Jing said. "Alright. Lie down Jing-Jing." Tobe said. Jing-Jing layed down. Tobe reached his hands onto Jing-Jing's body. She was moaning in pleasure. Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter. She kneeled down and opened her mouth as he put his dick in it. She started to suck it until it was hard like a rock. Her pussy was so wet now it was dripping. He then started to suck the juice out. He slipped his dick into her pussy. She was feeling every inch of it. As he went slowly in and out and then getting faster and faster then he changed the position and started to give her in the backshot position. She started to moan so loudly that you can hear it from a mile away. Then he released all of his cum into her pussy and gave a deep sign of relief. He felt weak. "OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING GO HARDER, HARDER!" Jing-Jing exclaimed. Tobe was feeling all what her mother gave her. All those years Tobe never having to touch a woman finally paid off cause of his gay ninjas. "Okay time is up now it is my turn." Ring Ring said getting excited to do naughty with Dada. "Okay your dare is to put your hand in Dada's pants and play with his dick for one minute." Jing-Jing said. "Oh yeah you ready for my dick Ring Ring?" Dada asked while pulling down his pants with his boxers. Ring Ring gently bent down and began enjoying his delicious dick. She was sucking so vigarously, that he cumed in her mouth and she swallowed it and then she said, "Mmm it's so tasty and kinda salty. I want you cum inside me." "Come on fuck me, fuck me hard, beat up this pussy." Ring Ring said. "Okay I'll fuck you with my big dick." Dada said as he pushed his hard dick into her wet pussy as she screams and she moans of pleasure. He fucked her so hard that she squirted out pussy juice all over the place. Then he finally cummed in her pussy. "Time's up you two pussy lovers, now for some real action!" Abyo said excitedly. It was getting late, almost midnight when suddenly Garu said, "You guys are playing my fucking game now it is my turn to dare Abyo for some naughty shit, and then you Ching, you will dare Pucca," Garu said. "Okay so the dare is for you Abyo is to bend Ching over and sick your dick inside her asshole." "Oh yeah now bend over let me enjoy this you bitch!" Abyo shouted. Ching bent over and Abyo sicked his hard dick inside and began to do the doggy style. He began to go so fast that he could not stop no matter how much he wanted to. "Ride me now Ching, ride me into the sunset, I want you to drive my dick off my body and eat it." Then she jumped on to his long prick and began riding it into the sunset. The gang could not take the excitement in the room. "Okay guys time is up I'm getting too excited," Tobe said trying to hide that his cock was standing. Now it was Garu and Pucca's turn to get it on. "Oh now Pucca I dare you to get a chair and ride Garu's dick and ride it for twenty minutes." Ching said, and just like that Pucca pushed Garu onto the chair and she took out his dick and began to ride it, she was going faster and faster that his cum splattered in every direction all over her pussy. It was getting so intense that the whole of Sooga Village could hear the moaning of pleasure from Pucca riding Garu's amazing dick. "Hey guys you wanna make it a four sum?" Ching asked. "I would like two big dicks in my tight pussy hole at the same time. Come on fuck me. I'm ready for any size. Big fat juicy dicks." Pucca and Ching started to suck Garu and Abyo's dicks then after they started to suck Pucca and Ching's fat pussys. It was so enjoyable for them, they almost sucked out all the juice. The Garu lyed down on the table and Pucca sat on his big dick and started to bounce on it. Ring Ring, Dada, Tobe and Jing-Jing all left because it was getting too late. "It's time for us to go home." Ching said. "Okay lets go." Abyo said. "Bye." They all said. Abyo and Ching left Garu's house. "I'll leave in thirty , minutes because my uncles." Pucca said. "Okay lets go now before you know what will happen." Garu said. "Okay lets go." Pucca said. After Garu dropped Pucca in her house, Pucca saw her three uncles having a three sum. Uncle Dumpling's dick was in Ho's mouth and Ho's dick was in Linguini's ass. "Fuck me fuck me fuck my tight ass hole!" Linguini said. "What the fuck. I knew they was fucking gay. I won't let them touch a hand on me again. I will have to tell the others tommorow." Pucca said to herself going to her room.


	3. Sick As Fuck

The next morning Pucca woke up feeling sick. Her whole body was hurting her for no reason. "Oh shit, what the fuck is happening to me? Do I need to visit a doctor?" Pucca said. Uncle Dumpling was knocking on the door calling Pucca. "Pucca, Pucca." He said. "Call Garu now! Oh shit." Pucca said. Meanwhile, Garu walked into the Goh-Rong Resturant and sat next to Abyo and Ching. "Where is Pucca?" Ching asked. "In her room or something." Abyo said. "I'll go and check on her." Garu said. As Garu was walking up the stairs he heard Uncle Dumpling calling him. "Garu! Garu! Pucca is calling you she said come now." Uncle Dumpling said. "Okay, I was just going to her." Garu said walking off to Pucca's room. Garu knocked the door three times. "If it is Garu come on in." Pucca said. Garu opened the door and sat next to Pucca on her bed. "What is going on?" Garu asked. "My whole fucking body is hurting me for no fucking reason. Oh shit my head." Pucca said. "Let me text Ching on her phone so she and Abyo could come. Pucca texted Ching and said, "Well I'm glad I'm done texting. My fucking hands hurts as shit." Abyo and Ching entered Pucca's room. "Whats going on?" Abyo asked. "That was the same question I asked when I came in." Garu said. "Pucca what happend?" Ching said. "Fuck." Pucca said in a soft voice. "My fucking whole body is hurting. Garu can you take me to fuck fuckital, I mean fucking hospital? Ah shit my back." Pucca said. "What about I call the doctor? I'll be outside on the phone talking to the doctor on the phone." Garu said walking out of her room. "Oh yeah and last night when I got home I saw my uncles having a fucking three sum. Beware." Pucca said. "Umm." Ching said while pressing her body against Abyo. "Pucca can we de something here?" Abyo asked. "Do what?" Pucca said. "You know. Watch the position Ching and I are in." Abyo said. "Okay but my eyes are fucking hurting." Pucca said as Garu came back. "Your eyes are hurting too?" Garu asked. "Yes it fucking hurts so much and don't watch Abyo and Ching in the corner." Pucca said. "The doctor said she is comming in five minutes." Garu said. "Now my feet, hands, legs, eyes, head, fingers, everywhere is hurting. SHIT!" Pucca yelled. "Pucca I will do anything to help you, oh, I hear the doctor calling and knocking." Garu said. Abyo and Ching sat down and Garu opened the door. "FUCK!" Pucca shouted. "Hmm it looks like Pucca needs plenty of care and rest, fruits and vegetables." The Doctor said. "Why?" Garu asked. "She might have the fever and some other sickness." The Doctor said. "Last night, I saw my uncles had a three sum. Oh shit my fucking head!" Pucca said. "Oh Garu and if you want to take care of Pucca, you need to always stay with her." The doctor said. "Okay, Ching pack Pucca's suitcase, now."Garu said. "Okay." Ching said. "Well since Pucca is sick, the game will be cancelled till she gets better." Abyo said. "Ah my fucking head, hand, leg, SHIT!" Pucca said. "Okay, I have to go now. Anything you want you will call the hospital." The Doctor said leaving. "I'm done." Ching said. "Abyo carry the suit case, Ching you follow and I'll hold Pucca." Garu said. As they reached Garu's house, it was time for Abyo and Ching to leave so they can go make out at Abyo's house in his room. "Okay we have to go make out in Abyo's room. Check you back later." Ching said. "Abyo take Mio to the Goh-Rong and make sure to tell them he have to stay there till Pucca feels better and buy plenty fruits." Garu said. "Okay bye."Abyo said leaving with Ching. Garu placed Pucca on his bed and put her suitcase in the corner. "Oh fuck!" Pucca yelled. Garu sat next to Pucca and Pucca placed her head on Garu's lap. "Pucca why do your whole body hurt." Garu asked. "I don't fucking know. It hurts very bad." Pucca said. "Shit. Well fuck Abyo. I forgot to tell him something." Garu said while placing a hand on Pucca's head. "Garu, last night was fun. I want to have sex now." Pucca said. "Pucca we can't your sick. When you get better we will have sex and don't get angry with me because you know its the truth." Garu said. "Well fuck that, I have to fucking wait for fucking forever just to get what I need. MY FUCKING HEAD AH!" Pucca shouted. "Pucca its not forever it's temporary." Garu said while placing a hand on Pucca. "Pucca your fucking hot. You need to take a bath now." Garu said. "Will you bathe me?" Pucca asked. "Well as long as you get under the water." Garu said. Garu started to take off Pucca's shirt. "I hope Ching and Abyo don't come back now." Pucca said. "Me too." Garu said as he took off the rest of her clothes. Garu walked into the bathroom carrying a naked Pucca in his hands. Garu turned on the shower. The water touched Pucca. "Man that shit is cole." Pucca said. "Garu will you get the soap, and soap my hot body?" Pucca asked waiting for the right moment to pounce on him and strip his clothes off. "Okay Pucca now come here for the soap, wait what the fuck are you doing, you crazy girl." Garu said. Then Pucca began to suck his hard dick. "Oh Pucca you sick bitch what the fuck are you doing you are sick and I do not want to get you more sick." Garu said trying to pull his dick out of her sick mouth. "What are you doing? You haven't even cummed in my mouth as yet." Pucca said. "You are sick. I am getting your towel to dry you up." Garu said. While Garu was putting on Pucca's clothes, Ching and Abyo came and was knocking on the door calling Garu's name. Garu walked to the front door and opened it. "Here are your fruits Garu. Sorry we took long." Abyo said. "Thats nothing, now I have to let Pucca choose what fruit she wants to eat." Garu said walking in the kitchen. He placed out all the fruits on the counter and called Pucca. "Pucca come!" He shouted. Pucca came and nearly fell to the ground as Garu caught her. "Pucca, sit on the chair. What fruit do you want to eat?" He said. "I like the size of your banana." Pucca said. "What? Don't get horny all of a sudden. Just pick a fucking fruit Pucca." Garu said. "I said fucking banana so I could show you how good I can suck." Pucca said. Garu gave Pucca the banana. Pucca held the banana in her hand and begins sucking on it hard as they watched and gazed in amazement. She then went to the fridge and took out whip cream and sprayed it on the banana. Pucca then licked the banana slowly while watching Garu seductively. Garu stared right back at her. If she thought he would crack just because she was sucking on a fucking banana she was so wrong. Pucca was still trying to turn him on. She had switched from the banana to feeling herself up. "Okay so she's still hot when she's sick, but she's sick!" Garu thought to himself. She stared at him more. "She is Sick. Sick Sick. Sick. When she is better." He chanted in his head. "Okay that's enough. Let's get you to bed." He said as he heard foot steps near the kitchen. "But Garu! Don't you like watching?" Abyo said. "Abyo!" Garu yelled. "Don't you like watching?" Abyo repeated. "Well yea she's my girlfriend." Garu rolled his eyes. "Then don't send her to bed just because I'm here." Abyo snickered. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Pucca said crossing her arms. "No door." Back in the living room Ching sat sorting the things she had bought from the store after she and Abyo dropped off Pucca things. It really let her stop worrying for a moment over her friend. And more about what her friend would ware and how many things she could buy to speed up the sickness recovery. She had picked up every pretty black and/or red thing she could find clothing wise. As well as every pain relieving medicine on the shelves. Now Abyo was in the kitchen checking on Garu and Pucca were doing. She wondered what could be going on, but she had work to do. She would check up on Pucca when she was done. She hummed as she worked to herself. It would take a while to finish, but she'd do anything for Pucca. The voices coming from the kitchen were lost to her. Back in the kitchen... "Get out Abyo." Pucca said through clenched teeth. "Or what you're gonna cuss in pain?" He spat back at her. "Get out. I'm warning you." Pucca balled up a fist. "You can't hurt me right now." He took a seat near her. "Get out NOW!" She yelled. "No." Abyo said decidedly grabbing a fruit and taking a bite. "That is it!" Pucca screamed leaping from her perch with a grimace and pouncing on him. She had him on the ground now and was panting angrily at him. "O-okay. I'll get out. Just please get off of me and don't get me sick." He pleaded. "Go spend time with Ching. Be nice to her you asshole." She got off of him and staggered over to Garu, "Y-yes mam." Abyo queered as she got up nearly running out. "Now where were we?" she said before kissing his lips lightly. "We were going to bed." He said thoughtlessly staring at her as she took off her red shirt. "We?" She slipped off her pants. "Yea." He gulped she only had her bare necessities on. "Okay let's go." He was whimpering he didn't like where his thoughts had taken him. She was Sick! "Yea I'll put you to bed." He picked up. "No. Your room. Me, you, bed." She kissed his lips teasingly. "Oh. That sound good." His hormones had won the battle between conscience and needs. He gingerly put his sweet girl down on his bed. So far the only time they had actually fucked was during a dare. That wasn't optional, but this was. This was something new and he liked the idea. Back in the living room Abyo had flew in and sat rocking back and forth. "What's wrong?" Ching asked. "P-Pucca nearly k-killed me." He quivered "Oh Abyo, I'm sure you are over reacting!" Ching laughed. "N-no. Shouldn't of stayed in the k-kitchen. She was feeling herself up in front of Garu." He stuttered. "You weren't gonna watch." Ching said suspiciously. "NO! Your my one and only babe. I just wanted to make them mad." He said defensively. "You got what you wanted then?" Ching nudge him in the side. "Yea." Abyo agreed. "What could be taking them so long?" Ching asked. "I don't know." Abyo shrugged. "I'm gonna go see." Ching got up and went to the kitchen. They weren't there. Where could they be? There were only five rooms in the house. They weren't in the kitchen or the living room and they would never go to the basement. Leaving the bathroom or Garu's room. She crossed from the kitchen to the bathroom next to the bedroom. "Nope." She said to herself. The only room left was the bedroom. "Could they be..." Ching stopped. "Pucca's been wanting to... But Garu wouldn't. He couldn't. When they see a girl throwing herself at them every guy would." Ching shook her head and walked the rest of the way to the room. She turned the knob and opened the door. Her last thought was right. Pucca was taking Garu's pants off. "Omg!" Ching screamed. The pair turned towards her. "Abyo!" She called. He rushed over. "What is it Ching?" She merely pointed. He looked in that direction accordingly. "Damn." He said gaping at them. Garu pulled his pants back up. "A-Abyo. Ch-Ching." He said uneasily. "What do you think you are doing! She's ILL!" They both screamed at him. "What? She wanted to." Garu said innocently."What! Oh my God I'm shocked. You actually... Hold the fuck up, hold up." Ching said taking a breath. Abyo took over. "You were just about to SCREW her when she is sick and vulnerable. WTF were you thinking?!" He shook his head disappointed that his most level headed friend could be that idiotic. "I wasn't really, but you can't blame me. She still looks hot." Garu said defensively. "Damn it boy! What do you think would happen if you both were sick?" Ching said having finally gathered enough composure. "We'd both be fucking sick and able to have sex without anymore problems." Garu supplied. "No stupid! Two of Sooga's strongest fighters would be stuck in bed and we'd fall to pieces!" Abyo and Ching screamed. "Well... " Garu's rebuttal was cut off by Pucca's screams of pain. They all stopped. "Oh gee. Can't you see we're fighting Pucca?" Abyo jeered. She screamed more and with as much force as she could sat up and punched him in the stomach. "Ow. Bitch." Abyo yelled. "Don't call her a bitch, Asshole." Garu pushed him. "I'll call her what I want. She's a slut." "Shit ass. Never call her that." Garu said darkly. "Sure mother fucker. When she stops being a bitchy whore." Garu's gaze narrowed. Pucca in the midst of her pain was about to lunge at Abyo again. So Garu held her down the best he could. She was screaming and cursing at that stuck up martial-artist. "You are such a stupid ass. She beats us both in everything and has only ever slept with me." The pigtailed ninja said darkly. "Oh what ever mother fucker." He mumbled as he left the room to find Ching who had left earlier to get ice for the slut. He needed to calm down anyway. Pucca felt well enough to strangle Abyo when the pain subsided. Which was a few minutes after Abyo's leaving. She moved to get up, but Garu would not let her leave his bed. Pucca would of thrown Garu off of her, boyfriend or not, had Ching not came into the room. Abyo strutting in like a vain peacock behind her. "How's the slut, Garu?" Abyo said looking at Pucca. "I am not a slut!" Pucca said venomously. "You so are, Slut." Abyo spat back with equal vim. "I am not! I've only ever fucked with Garu, and I don't go screw in the bushes like you do." She said passionately. "Shut the fuck up you horny bitch!" Abyo yelled. "I don't be the fucking one giving out condoms in public areas." Pucca said while holding her head. "You stupid cum disposer dildo sucker!" Abyo yelled while backing up. Garu punched Abyo in the guts. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" Abyo asked. "Seriously? How the fuck are you gonna call Pucca a fucking cum disposer?" Garu asked. "Umm Abyo we need to go buy things in the shop. Lets go." Ching said holding Abyo's hand. "Fine." Abyo said walking out Garu's room with Ching. "Oh I could fucking kill him if he wasn't Ching's boyfriend!" Pucca exclaimed once Abyo and Ching were out of earshot. "I bet you would." Garu agreed thinking of how many times he kicked his own ass. "You don't think I'm a cum disposers do you?" Pucca whispered. "No. He didn't have any right to call you those things." Garu assured her. "You Swear?" She asked softly. "On all my honor." He said. "Where you wanna go Ching?" Abyo asked as they shut the door to Garu's house. "Hmm. How about the Sex Shop?" She suggested. "What do you want from there?" He'd been neglecting her since the last dare session, so this worried him some. "I don't know. Just gonna buy whatever I feel like." Ching replied casually. "Okay." Abyo said uneasily. "Let's go!" Ching started to drag him by the arm. They walked down the dirt path out of the forest and into town quickly. Ching was eager to get to the shop. Meanwhile at Garu's house, Pucca stood from the bed. He watched her carefully from the wooden chair near the door. She walked over slowly closer to him, taking her shirt in the process, and sat on him. She opened her lips her face mere inches from his and spoke in a sexy whisper "Do you like your treatment?" "Pucca no. Stop playing around your sick!" He pleaded desperately. "Sickly in love with you." She smiled. "That's it. I'm calling the doctor." He got up. Pucca fell from his lap to the floor. She scramble up when she saw him going toward the phone on the table by the window. Pucca dashed over as he pick up from small square the table. As he was about to start dialing she grabbed the phone from Garu's hand and puts it on the floor. "Fuck no your not calling any fucking doctor this time." She growled. Then perking up again and pressed her body to his own. He fidgeted slightly. A fearful expression plastered on his features. "Pucca." He said uneasily. "Mm hm." She pulled his pants down for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "Don't." He pleaded huskily as she grabbed his dick. "You like that don't you." She said seductively. He moaned in response. She pushed him into the chair and sat on his lap moving slowly as she started to lap dance.


	4. It Hurts

She smiled when his eyes went wide. "Like that huh?" She giggled. "N-n-Y- I don't know." He stuttered "Hm you might like it better if I keep going." Pucca slipped her hand around his neck and almost kissed him. "You want me?" She whispered. "Your sick." Garu's rational side took control. He stood up cradling her in his arms like a small child. She whimpered in protest as he made his way to the bed and tucked her under the blanket. "Your staying in bed until you are better and that's final." He said sternly. "But Garu!" She continued. Pucca wakes up in the morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She walks into the kitchen to see Garu cooking breakfast for her topless. "Is your body still hurting you? I hope you you still hungry after last night Pucca." "Mhm. Yes but not as much as painful as before." Pucca smiled weakly. "So, how did you sleep last night?" Garu asked, "My head was was and is hurting like shit, I'm feeling like to vomit." She said. "So I was thinking..." Said Garu. "Uh oh, That's never good." Pucca joked. "Pshh, Shut up. I was thinking we should all head to the beach today. Its a beautiful day outside and I'm sure Abyo and Ching would love to go too." Garu suggested as he handed Pucca her plate. "That's a wonderful idea baby. It'll give me a chance to show you my new Swim suit." Pucca giggled as she took a bite of her omelet. "This taste amazing sweetheart." "Thank you, Its Master Chef's Recipe." Garu said as he picked up his phone and began to call Abyo. "Abyo here," he answered. "Hey Abyo, Pucca and I were about to head down to the beach, wanna go?" "The Beach huh? Well, I_" Ching snatches the phone from Abyo. "We'd love to go, when do we leave?" "We can all meet up at the noodle shop in an hour," Said Garu. "Well be there!" Ching said excitedly She quickly dashed over to the closet and pulled out 2 very sexy bikinis and laid them on the bed. The 1st bikini was green trim with yellow tassles and only barely covered her nipples and pussy. The 2nd Was Pink and was only round pasties and a thong "Which ones better?" Abyo was too speechless to answer with his mouth wide open drooling on the floor. "Bring both." Abyo Said. Pucca put on her suit which was a red one piece shoe-string bikini Before long they are all in Garu's car heading to the beach. On the trip Abyo begins to rub Ching's pussy while they make out in the back seat. Abyo fucks Ching the entire way there when they reach the beach Ching can hardly walk. Abyo, trying to show off carries Ching on his back and the supplies in his arms all the way from the car to the beach. Pucca and Garu stay behind in the car for a while. When Pucca and Garu get to the beach Ching is wearing her pink bikini trying to catch a tan and Abyo was just heading out to catch some waves. Garu joins Abyo in the water to surf and Pucca lays by Ching. "Your legs feeling better Ching?" Pucca asked. "Yea, Alot better. Thanks for asking." Ching replied. "No problem, it looked like he did quite a number on you." Pucca said "Hey do you think you could rub some suntan oil on me?" "Of Course," Pucca began to rub the lotion on her back and down to her ass. "You have a very big beautiful soft ass Ching." Pucca said as she rubs and squeezed it "Now flip over Ill get your other side." Ching flipped over and Pucca began rubbing oil on her stomach and slipped on top of her. Pucca and Ching gazed lovingly into each others eyes and kissed one another as they fingered each other making them both nice and wet just in time for their men's return. "I think we need to go. The sun is making me sick." Pucca said. "How will the sun make you sick?" Abyo said. Pucca vomited on the sand. "Pucca!" Ching shouted as she watched Pucca vomitted more. "Are you feeling good?" Ching asked. "I feel fine. It's just that." Pucca said as she vomits more into the sand. Garu lifted up Pucca and ran to the car. "Pucca. What's going on? Do you feel good?" Garu asked her. "No. I feel like shit. I feel like vomiting more. I only told Ching that I felt good so she can feel good." Pucca said as she was about to vomit again. "Pucca, I have to call the doctor when we get to my place." Garu said. Abyo and Ching went to the car with their stuff. "Okay we go at Garu's house." Abyo said. About thirty minutes later, they reached at Garu's house. "You two carry the stuff over on the living room floor, I'll take care of Pucca." Garu said in a demanding voice. Garu held Pucca in bridal style and ran to the bathroom. Pucca was still vomiting. "Pucca vomit in the toilet." Garu said. Garu let go of Pucca and she nearly fell as he held her back. "Pucca your so weak. I'm going to call the doctor." Garu said. "You ain't calling..." Pucca said as she vomited more. One minute after she finally stopped vomiting. "Pucca, you seriously need to bathe. I have to bathe you and after call the doctor." Garu said getting Pucca's towel. "I... I... I can't stand up. I'm too weak. I'll fall. Garu please help me." Pucca begged. Garu looked worriedly at her. "Okay Pucca I'll see what I can do." He picked her up. Who cared if her vomit rubbed on his shirt? He certainly didn't. He sat her up in the bathtub handing her a bucket he found under the sink. He started the bath. "If you needa throw up make sure it gets in the bucket." He instructed her as she stared blankly at the empty silver pale. "Okay." She said before she vomited again. Garu looked in the cabinets behind the door for a scrub and found one on the left hand side. "Try not to throw up while I scrub you down." He stated. "Try my best." She nodded her head. He put cherry scented soap on the scrub. and rubbed it against her pale skin. "You know I have to call the doctor after this." He said casually as he scrubbed her arms. "Yes." She said defeated. "Okay. You know you need a doctor?" Garu interrogated. "Yes." She mumbled. "Your not going to be stubborn and deny it?" He said shocked and amused. "No." She vomited again. "Alright I gotta get your back." He pushed her forward softly and keeping her steady with his left hand on her upper back. "Mhm." She replied. "All done." Garu announced after cleaning her face. He lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel before setting her on the toilet cover seat. He drained the tub. He looked back at Pucca who was puking in the bucket again. He stepped over to her and rubbed her back. "I'm gonna call after I get you some clothes." He walked out. He went to his room and grabbed one of his nighties that had shrunk in the wash a couple of weeks ago. Turning back around he could see Pucca was still vomiting into that bucket. Garu shook his head walking out of his room and into the bathroom. "You okay?" He asked. Pucca shot him a 'What the hell do you think?' look. "Here lets get these on." He carefully put it over her head and helped pug her arms in. Then took the matching garments and helped her on with those. "Thank you." She said drowsily. "Your welcome." He smiled. Garu cuddled her in his arms as she dozed into a light sleep and carried her to bed. Sliding her in under the covers he picked up his phone. He dialed the number waiting as a soft ringing ranch through the receiver. "Hello." He said when the doctor picked up. "Hello, this is the Sooga Village hospital. How may I help you?" The doctor said. "I need you to come at my house fast. Pucca is vomiting all over the place." Garu told the doctor. "Oh Garu. Good thing I picked up this call. I'll be right there in two minutes." The doctor said. "Okay bye." He said hanging up the phone. Garu slumped against the wall in relief. The doctor would know what to do. He looked at Pucca a painful expression was on her face. "She'll be better in a minute." He thought. The doorbell rang. He practically ran to the door before he opened it. "How is she?" The doctor asked stepping in the house. "She's asleep for now." Pucca woke up hearing a unfamiliar voice. It was coming closer. She heard Garu say something, but didn't listen she felt so sick. "She's been vomiting, eh?" The doctor asked. "Yes." Garu answered. "Hmm." The doctor mumbled. Garu opened the door and the doctor and he walked in to see Pucca trying desperately to sit up. "Whoa Pucca hold on." Garu made his way to her and helped her sit up. "Oh I feel like crap." She said woozily. She threw up all over the bed. "You'll be okay soon." He looked over at the Doctor.

"Hello." Pucca heard the strange woman say.

"Can I ask you some questions Pucca?" The doctor said.

Pucca nodded.

"How long have you been sick?" She asked.

"About two days." Pucca answered.

"Light headedness, soar throat, wooziness, body aches, frequent vomiting?"

Pucca nodded her head.

"I think I know what you have." She announced to the pair.

"What is it?"

"We don't know exactly what to call it, but it lasts 2 weeks. Be sure to give her lots of fluids, rest, soup, and a little bit of this in her drinks." The doctor handed Garu a bottle of pills.

"Thank you." Garu escorted the doctor to the door.

When he went back he found Pucca had vomited all over the bed. Garu took the bed sheet off of the bed and carried it for wash. He took a new bed sheet and placed it on the bed. Garu took one of Pucca's pills and put it in her mouth for her to swallow it. She then swallowed it. "Pucca are you feeling better?" Garu asked. "No! I.. I.." Pucca said holding her stomach as she vomited more and more. "Sorry Garu. I can't control my self. I don't know when I will vomit, it just happends for iteslf." Pucca said. Garu looked at her worried hoping that the two weeks would be over soon. "Oh, that's nothing. If your sick, your sick." Garu said. "I feel like I can fucking drop down dying. My fucking head is hurting more and my hands and legs." Pucca said. "Don't worry Pucca." Garu said rubbing Pucca's back. Pucca vomited more till she could'nt vomit no more. "I feel fucking hungry. I have no food left in me. Garu can you get some noodles for me?" Pucca asked holding Garu's shoulder. "No, I'll call Abyo on his phone and tell him to get noodles." Garu said not wanting to leave Pucca alone. "I'm so fucking hungry I can eat every living shit." Pucca said holding her stomach. Garu took out his phone and called Abyo's phone. Abyo answered, "Hello?" He said. "Abyo can you do me a favor and go get me six orders of noodles?" Garu asked. "Why?" Abyo asked. "Well, so we can eat our noodles." Garu said. "Why six?" Abyo asked. "The doctor said that Pucca needs to eat plenty of noodles." Garu said. "Okay bye." Abyo said. "Bye." Garu said as he ended the call. "Okay. Pucca Abyo said he will go." Garu said. "Oh he better hurry." Pucca said in an angry tone. Ching knocked on the door. Garu opened the door. "Garu can you get me an apple?" Pucca asked. "Yes. Ching make sure you watch Pucca." Garu said. "Okay. Pucca and I will talk." Ching said as she sat on the chair. Garu left the room. "Pucca how are you feeling?" Ching asked. "I'm fucking hungry and my head hurts very badly." Pucca said while holding her head. "When Garu comes back, I'll see what I can do." Ching said. "SHIT! MY FUCKING HEAD!" Pucca shouted as she started to cry. Garu came back in the room noticing Pucca was crying. "Pucca are you alright?" Garu asked. "MY FUCKING HEAD! NOW MY FUCKING HANDS IS HURTING AND FEET!" Pucca shouted. "Well you have to eat this." Garu said as Pucca opened her mouth slowly and took a bite of the apple. She spat out the apple. "My teeth are hurting now." She cried. "Pucca please ignore the pain it will only last for two weeks." Ching pleaded. Pucca then coughed. "I think my throat is soar and I feel like to sleep." Pucca said woozily. "Pucca you have to eat the apple first." Garu said. "Okay." Pucca said drowsy. After eating the apple, Pucca wanted to pee. "Garu can you take me to the bathroom? I really need to pee." Pucca asked. "Okay, and after you will sleep." Garu said lifting up Pucca and carrying her into the bathroom. He placed her on the toilet. "Garu you know what to do right?" Pucca asked. "Yes Pucca." He answered. Garu pulled down Pucca's pants and panty to make her pee. Pucca then released her waste into the toilet. Garu then pulled back up her panty and pants. "Thanks Garu." Pucca said. "No problem." Garu said. Garu then carried Pucca in his bed and layed her down slowly. "Garu before I sleep I want you to sleep too." Pucca said. "Okay Pucca." Garu said. Garu went next to Pucca and kissed her before sleeping. "I hope you feel better quick." Garu whispered. "Umm. I'll go check out on Abyo and come back later." Ching said as she left he room. Pucca fell asleep instantly. Ching exited the house and went looking for Abyo. She checked the Gho-Rong, but he wasn't there. She sat on the step outside the restaurant. She waited about five minutes before Abyo sauntered up to her. "Hey Ching, shouldn't you be back with Pucca?" He asked. "Why weren't you here earlier?!" Ching said irritatedly at him. "I saw these glow in the dark condoms in the window of the sex shop and I just had to get a box." He explained happily. "Glow in the dark condoms! Okay we are definitely using those later." She shook her head getting back to what she was here for. "We need to get the noodles." She walked into the restaurant. "Oh alright." Abyo sighed as he entered after her. About two minutes later they emerged with nine orders of noodles. Pucca would have six of them, but they wanted two for themselves and one for Garu. "Let's get back to Garu's" Ching pulled Abyo as she walked. He was having trouble balancing his three take out boxes to her perfectly stable six. Pucca woke up looking around her eyes finally resting on the boy beside her. She smiled at how he seemed to tighten his grip on her waist when she took out the hair bands that kept his pig tails in place. She took out her own and let her hair flow down her back freely. Looked at him for a minute. His hair seemed to her begged to have her hand ran through it's length. It was a torture she easily rid herself of. She ran her hand through his hair quite pleased that she had this opportunity. He swatted at her when she ran her hand along his jaw line. "Shh, love. It's only me." She felt how the tenseness of his body melted away. Suddenly a thought came to her. He probably wouldn't mind if she felt him up a bit. After all he did that to her time and time again whenever they had a chance to fall asleep in the same room. She slid her hands up his shirt, brushing the expanse of his chest and stomach. He moaned softly. Pucca giggled. "Payback's a bitch, Garu. Next time feel me up when I'm awake." She whispered in his ear before sliding one hand down his pants. "How convenient. No boxers." A wicked smile crept onto her lips. She gripped his dick with both hands. He moaned trying to turn away, but Pucca sat on top of him. "Your not gonna turn away from me again." She growled. He whimpered in his sleep. She played with his dick until it was rock hard. She got off of him settling beside him. "Have fun with your hormones. That's for pushing me away this week." Pucca whispered in his ear before she went down to the kitchen for a drink of water. Garu woke up a minute later. He felt dizzy. He looked down at his pants. "Damn hard as a rock." He grunted. Then looked to his left no Pucca. Must of been a dream. He snuggled back under the blanket and going back to sleep. Back from the kitchen, Pucca sat on the bed. He was still asleep. "Damn it. He should of woken up. Oh well if he won't wake up I can do what I want with him." She reconciled herself. She kissed him. Chuckling when he tried to push her off. Just like when they were kids. Pucca grabbed her purse and took out some very vibrant make up. Instead of putting it on herself though she grabbed red lipstick and spread it expertly on Garu's lips. He looked so girly with his hair down and lipstick. She grabbed some black eyeliner and carefully put it on him. She kissed his cheek putting some blush on him. Putting her things away she looked at her masterpiece. Oh she just had to send this to Ching! She dug through her things and pulled out her red and black cellphone. "Smile." She said sitting beside him and taking about twenty selfies with him. She sent an email with all the pics to Ching who responded saying "OMG!" Then forwarding them to Abyo. Who sent a village wide email. Pucca felt as if she wanted to throw up. She ran to the toilet and threw up in it. That sound woke up Garu. Garu got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom to check on Pucca. Garu first washed his face not knowing his face had make up on it. Garu rubbed Pucca's back. "Pucca you need to drink some orange juice and take your pills." Garu said. "My soar throat is gone. Garu I feel horrible." Pucca said feeling nausious. "My legs are feeling weak again. Garu I.. I think I'm going to fall." Pucca said going to fall. Pucca almost fell until Garu caught her. He lifted her up and went into the kitchen. Pucca felt feather light in his arms. He set her down on a stool. Pouring a glass of orange juice. He set it on the counter and took a few piles out of the bottle that the doctor gave him to give Pucca. Grabbing the glass again he handed them both to her. "Drink them down it'll make you feel better." She did so. "Thank you." She said quietly. While Pucca was drinking the orange juice, Pucca fell on the floor along with the glass cup but the glass cup didn't broke. "Pucca!" Garu shouted. He lifted up Pucca and placed her on the couch. It looks like she is knocked out. Garu knew she would only stay in that position for five minutes. Garu went to the kitchen and got a bag on ice then came back and placed the bag onto Pucca's forehead. Garu kissed Pucca on one of her cheeks. Suddenly, Pucca screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Pucca screamed. "Shh. Pucca, what the fuck is happening to you?" Garu asked. Pucca started crying. "Everywhere hurts Garu, everywhere hurts." She cried. "My eyes are hurting the most, then my... Ohhh! The pain Garu, the fucking Pain." Garu looked at Pucca worried not knowing what can cause this because the doctor also didn't know what to do. They'd just have to deal with this for a bit. Though, he hated to see her like this. It saddened him to see the girl who bested him in everything in such a subdued and helpless position. Just then Ching and Abyo walked in with the noodles. "Dude your like a total laughing stalk in town right now!" Abyo greeted. Pucca screamed as the pain increased. "Garu I'm sorry. It.." Pucca said. Pucca felt her stomach. She wanted to vomit agian. "I'll get the bucket this time." Garu said. Garu ran for the bucket and placed it infront of Pucca. He was lucky that it wasn't too late for her to vomit. "Abyo, Ching, it has something called knocking." Garu said. "What!" He racked his mind for an explanation, but could find none. "Sorry." They said. "Do you wanna know why your so famous in town now?" Ching asked when Pucca settled down. "Ya sure." Garu answered. Ching pulled out her phone. She scrolled down through her emails. Opened the one containing 20 pics of embarrassment. She showed it to him. Garu's face went red and as he read the name of the sender, Pucca he nearly burst in anger. "Pucca!" He yelled. Her eyes fluttered open softly. "Yes, Garu." Pucca said sweetly. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Garu yelled. "Did what?" She said holding her head. Garu showed her the picture on Ching's phone. "Oh hehe. Well I was bored." Pucca said. "Well you've could of just wake me up." Garu suggested. Pucca felt her stomach again. "Garu.. Garu.." Pucca said as she vomited. "Man. Pucca needs a purge." Abyo said. "Fuck no!" Both Pucca and Garu yelled at the same time. "Come on she obviously needs one." Abyo persisted. Pucca looked at him and said very slowly "No- Stupid!" She turned back to the toilet. "I really don't see how you even sent that pics to Ching let alone take them." Abyo said. "I have breaks in between." Pucca explained irritatedly. "Well maybe you need to stop eating then all you'll do is gag." Abyo reasoned. "The doctor said she needed to eat a lot." Garu countered. "Doctors don't know anything. What we need to do is find a professional." Abyo said. "You can't get any more professional." Garu said. "Yes you can, me!" Abyo laughed. "Shut up!" The three other occupants of the room said at once. "What? Why?" Abyo asked. "Your talking total bull shit." Garu said as he walked to Pucca. "Pucca how are you feeling?" He asked. "I feel worse than before. Are you sure the doctor is not trying to kill me?" Pucca asked. "Of course not. What kind of doctor would do that?" Garu asked. "Besides Abyo." Ching said. "I don't know, but I'm not taking any more of those pills." Pucca said a clench in her jaw told everything Garu needed to know. There was no use in coaxing her. He didn't want to either. If those pills the doctor gave for Pucca made her feel worse he wouldn't make her. "We could try some of the over the counter meds I bought. They're in the living room." Ching suggested. "Good idea." Garu said. He looked at the bottle of medicine from the doctor. What were in those pills anyway. The back didn't say. Ching Went to the living room and came back with four bags. "This bag is for aches and pains." Ching set down a large blue bag. "This is for vomiting control." She set a red bag down. "This is to make it easier for her to sleep." She set a green shopping bag down. "And this is supposed to make it so she can move more easily." Ching set down the last bag. It was checkered with orange and yellow squares. "If she's feeling any pain give her the medicines." Ching instructed. "Okay." Garu looked at Pucca. She was trying not to scream and by the expression on her face she needed them right then. He gave them to her when a shrill scream escaped her mouth. She calmed down. The pain stopping a minute after she swallowed the pill. "Ah I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Pucca announced. Ching threw a pack of anti-vomit pills at Garu. He caught it and opened the box popping one in Pucca's mouth. About 3 minutes passed and she didn't puke. "Oh thank god, thank you Ching. Your the best friend ever." Pucca said when she stopped feeling nauseous. "No problem Ching smiled. Abyo thought it would be cool if he broke Garu's bedside chair. So he tried to kick it, but got his foot stuck I. The back. He tried to get it out, but only succeeded in sending shocks of pain through his leg. He screamed in pain. "Shhhh, Abyo." Ching said. Abyo finally got his foot out. "I want to go home." Pucca whined. "No." Garu said. "I WANT TO GO FUCKING HOME!" Pucca yelled. "Come on Pucca you know you can't yet." Garu tried to sooth her. "SCREW THAT! I WANNA GO FUCKING HOME. I FEEL LIKE SHIT!" Pucca screamed louder. " Shh. I'll take you home soon enough." Garu quieted her. He gave her a sleeping pill. She was knocked out in a minute. "Ching, What are the side effects of those pills?" Garu asked. "Increased temper and unreasonableness." Ching laughed lightly. "Okay. I can deal with that for a few days. Could house find some that don't do that soon though?" He asked. "Sure." Ching dug through her bag and looked at the back of each. She found pills that did the same as the other, but had no side effects. "Here." She handed them to him. "Well anyway I think Abyo and I need to go to my house. His foot is bleeding and I have things at my house to clean it, right Abyo?" Ching said over shoulder. Abyo shook his head vigorously. "Alright see you guys later." Garu said. "Bye." Ching said helping a limping Abyo out the house. Now that Pucca was asleep and Ching and Abyo were gone Garu decided it was the perfect time for a bath. He went to the bathroom and turned on the water. He pulled up the stopper. Then stripped off his clothing letting them fall softly to the ground. He stepped slowly into the the now filled tub. Sighing as he settled comfortably in the hot water. After about ten minutes of soaking and washing Garu decided to get out. He stepped out. A puddle of water forming at his feet. He grabbed a towel from the rack beside the sink and dropped it on the floor. He stepped on to it and grabbed a second towel rapping it around his body. He again thought of Pucca was she still asleep? Had she woken up unable to move? Or was she wandering about the house looking for him? In any case he needed to get clothing from his room and put it on. Even with the towel the air on his wet skin made him shiver. Just then the door knob turned. Was it Abyo or Ching or, God forbid, Pucca? If it was her she would likely pounce on him. Probably try to touch him in a way she wasn't supposed to in her state. The door opened. Pucca. She looked at him with wide eyes. Garu prayed silently that she would be frozen in shock for a while longer. He tried to brush past her, but apparently his prayer was ignored. She emerged from her surprised stupor and tugged away the towel around his body. "Pucca give it back!" He said trying to take it from her hand. She giggled. "No." She pulled it towards her. "Yes." Garu pulled it. " No way." She gave a hard tug on the towel. "Come on Pucca! Give it back!" He pulled one last time and to his surprise he found that she had let go of it. "You can have it, but I get to keep you." She smiled pressing herself up against him. "Pucca... Go back to bed." He swallowed. She looked at him devilishly. "Make me." She whispered in his ear. Garu grabbed Pucca's hands and walked to his room. "Now that we're in your room..." She said in a sexy voice as she pushed him onto the bed, "I'll use my moves on you." Garu didn't like where this was going. "Umm Pucca, you shouldn't, you're sick." Garu said getting up from the bed. Pucca pushed him back as she started to strip infront of Garu. As her full clothes was off, she sat ontop of Garu trying to get him horny. "Do you like what you're seeing?" She said. "Yes Pucca, but not today." Garu said worried that she will get more sick. Pucca held his dick and started to stroke it up, down and fast. Garu let out a soft moan. "You like that huh?" Pucca teased as she put her mouth over Garu's dick and started to suck it while stroking it. "Pucca? Garu?" Ching called. "Oh shit. Pucca get back on your clothes." Garu said as he searched his room for clothes until he found it. "I'm coming" He yelled. As they was finished dressing, Garu opened the door letting Ching in. "Oh Pucca, you need these medicines so your sickness will go." Ching said as Pucca took the medicine bottle and drank it out. "Wow Pucca!" Ching shouted. "All at once?" "Well I was hungry." Pucca said as she winked at Garu. Ching noticed the wink. She knew something was going on with Pucca and Garu.


	5. The Unexpected

Two weeks later. It was one day before Garu's birthday. Pucca's sickness had been cured the day before. "Ah, I'm never going to bed again!" Pucca shouted. "We'll see how long that lasts." Garu said locking the door behind him. Pucca was better now so they had to take her and her stuff to the Goh-Rong. "Do I really have to go back? I don't wanna live with my uncles anymore." Pucca asked. "Why not?" Garu asked curiously. "Their... Fucking... GAY!" She said slowly. "They love you though." He tried to convince her. "Yea and they love each other in the middle of the night. I walked in on them SCREWING IN THE KITCHEN!" She yelled. "Couldn't I stay with you? I don't wanna live alone or stay with anyone else." She pleaded. "Great. That would be wonderful." Garu smiled. Privacy with Pucca. What could be better? Just then Pucca's cellphone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" Pucca said. "Hey Pucca, it's Ching. Me and Abyo are setting up something for Garu. Just make sure you keep him away from Abyo's until around seven tonight." Ching said. "Will do." She hung up. "What was that about?" Garu asked. "Ching wanted to ask me something." Pucca said nonchalantly. "What did she ask? If you don't mind telling me." He said. "Okay. What do you say we swing by Abyo's?" He asked. "No. I mean not right now. I have a lot of stuff to get out of the resteraunt. How about in three hours?" She suggested. "Um... If she could borrow my pair of black high heels." She lied. They drove off to the Goh-Rong. In five minutes they were in the restaurant's parking lot. "Let's go I might need your help carrying some of my things out." Pucca smiled sweetly. She skipped into the building Garu not far behind. "Pucca!" Ho said hugging her. "I just came to get my things. I'll still be working here just not living here." Pucca said when Ho held her out arms length. "Not living here anymore!?" Ho exclaimed slipping his right hand down to her butt. "That- Ah!" She screamed when Ho gave her ass a firm squeeze. Garu smacked him across the face. "What did you do that for, Garu?" Ho asked innocently. "Don't you dare touch her like that again." Garu said through clenched teeth. "Um.. Do you look like you own her?" Ho asked rubbing his face. "For your fass information yes and Pucca won't be staying here by you two pedophiles." Garu said as he held Pucca's left hand. "Well I used to wonder how my room door does be open when I woke up but I think I know why." Pucca said in a way which Garu got worried. "Pucca, I think we should get all of your things and you can stay at my place." Garu said. "Hey, what's going on. My dear, Pucca welcome back." Uncle Dumpling said as he hugged her and slipped one of his hands up her shirt. Garu noticed what was taking place and Pucca shouted, "FUCK NO! Why do you cause sexual harrasment to me?" "Thats it, Pucca we are leaving now!" Garu said in a demanding voice. He marched up the stairs to her bedroom and opened the door forcefully. He saw a large box under her desk and opened it. It had all the pictures and things her gay uncles had given her over the years. He took it and dumped it on the floor. The now empty box in his hands he put all her small nic-knacks in it. He went back down stairs and grabbed another box. Then went back up. Garu opened her closet and place all her clothes in it. He looked around that was everything he could fit in his car at the moment. Everything she needed really. He went back down stairs. "Come on Pucca. Let's go." He took the two boxes and went outside. She looked at her uncles. "Mind if I grab a few more things?" She asked. "Go ahead." They bursted into tears. She grabbed one more box and went up stairs. She looked around. Garu had grabbed everything really, but he dumped out the things her uncles gave her. She put some of those things in the box. They may be gay as fuck, but the stuff they gave her is really nice. Who would throw out a perfectly good pair of heels or a nice umbrella? Let alone all the photos from her birthdays spent at the Goh-Rong? She walked to her desk and opened the drawers emptying it's contents. Then opened a small hides compartment behind the desk. Thank god Garu didn't know about it. That was where she hid all her Garu themed things. Was she really that nuts when she was younger? She put it in the box going back down the stair case. She went out the door glancing back and mouthed "Goodbye." The two brothers sobbed. "I wish Linguini was still here. He would make us both happy now." Ho said to Dumpling. "Yea he really knew how to screw us.?" Dumpling agreed. Pucca heard that as the door swung closed behind her and shuddered. How had she never noticed how perverted and gay they were? She put the box in the back of Garu's car and climbed in the passenger's side of the car. It took five minutes. During which Pucca bitched about her uncles. Saying things like "Oh my god now that I think of it they always flirted in the kitchen." Or "They really were perverted. You know what they got me for my fifth birthday? A fucking vibrator. Who the hell gets a five year old a vibrator? You know what the worst thing was? They had me pull down my pants and helped me use it the first time. I used it until it broke when I was ten. Damn perverts tried to get me a new one. Thank god that was when I fell in love with you or they would of kept getting me those toys." Garu listened tense with anger. When they got to his house they brought the stuff to a spare room that they agreed would be her room. She unpacked and went to the living room. He sat there on the couch looking at her. Garu's phone rang and he answered it. "Garu are you home?" Abyo asked. "Yes why?" Garu asked. Ching shouted out, "Hand Pucca the phone Garu!" Pucca took the phone, "Umm we will do the thing tommorow night. It's better doing it at his birthday night." Pucca said. "We'll be right over." Abyo said and hung up the phone. "I know it was about me." Garu said. "Yes but youo wasn't supose to hear." Pucca said. "Pucca why did your uncles gave you a vibrator on your fifth birthday?" Garu asked angrily. "I dont know and that time I didn't knew what a vibrator was." Pucca said. "Anything else they gave you?" He asked. A few things here and there. Last year it was a box of condoms. I guessed they just wanted me to have protection. Remember the time they walked in on us during one of our first naughty dare games? The next week, the day before my birthday, they gave me those. I haven't used them yet because you've been good about bringing your own." She said. "Well at least that was an okay one." He said. Wondering where that box was. "Anyway, you are not aloud to hear my conversations with Ching for the a while." She said giving him back the phone. "Okay." He grumbled. "How about we go to Abyo's now? It is seven o'clock." He asked. "NO! I mean I'm hungry and we haven't had dinner yet. I could really go for some noodles, but there is no way I'm going in there for at least a month." She said. "How about I make some. Just don't expect much. I'm not a restaurant cook after all." He suggested. "Okay." she consented. As soon as Garu stood up he heard knocking. He looked outside and saw it was Abyo and Ching then he opened the door. "What did I missed?" Abyo asked. As soon as Garu stood up he heard knocking. He looked outside and saw it was Abyo and Ching then he opened the door. "What did I missed?" Abyo asked. "Well I'm going to make food for us, Pucca you tell them what was going on today." Garu said walking towards the kitchen. "Pucca why are your uncles so sad? When I tried to ask them they said nothing." Ching asked. Garu stopped and walked backwards slowly. "Those fucking pedophies should of been arrested years ago." Garu said then walked to the kitchen. "Its a long story." Pucca said. "Tell us we want to hear." Ching said. "Well I told Garu, it was my fifth birthday and my uncles gave me a vibrator." Pucca said. Abyo bursted out a laugh. "Who the hell gets a five year old a vibrator?" Ching asked. "You know what the worst thing was? They had me pull down my pants and helped me use it the first time. I used it until it broke when I was ten. Damn pervert pedophiles tried to get me a new one. When last year, I got a box of condoms. When I was fourteen, I got a dildo. When I was seven I got a G-string. When I was 16, I got a strippers outfit." Pucca stated. "What the fuck! If I were you I would of ran away." Ching said. "Oh and remember the time I told you I felt something was touching my ass?" Pucca asked. "Yea." Ching said. "That was Ho's hand." Pucca said. "Man your uncles went down for the sex." Abyo said. "Fuck. What is the matter with them?" Ching asked. "And today when I was hugging my uncles, Garu saw Uncle Dumpling when he slid a hand up my shirt and I didn't noticed till Garu slapped him and was really pissed off so he took all of my things and placed it in his car. He took everything besides the things my uncles gave me. He said that was shit so he threw it on the floor. I took two things and we left." Pucca said. "Whoa, Ching I told you we should have went to the Goh- Rong earlier." Abyo said. "I didn't know." Ching said. "I just don't want you near them." He said giving each person a bowl of noodles. "Fine, but I get to do something with all the spare time I'll have. I'm not waiting around for you all day." She huffed. "As long as you stay away from your uncles." He warned. "Okay. Ching do you think we could get a job at one of the shops in the night market? Employees are always getting awesome stuff." Pucca voiced her idea. "Ooh ya. That would be so cool." Ching squealed. The men in the room looked at each other. Free stuff meant they might get something out of that too. "Please." The girls looked at them. They nodded. "3, 2," Garu counted. "1." Abyo said covering his ears and the girls squealed deafening the birds flying above the house. "We'll go on eat. Tell me am I a bad cook?" Garu asked. They all took a bite. "Eh. I' re had better." All three said thinking of the Goh-Rong brothers. Pucca thought of something grotesque after that. The memory was horrible. It was when she was seven. She had went to ask Uncle Ho for something to eat. She couldn't find any of her uncles any where. She went to their bedroom. They slept in the same room and to her that was normal. She opened the door expecting to see them taking a nap, but what she saw was far from that. Dumpling was screwing Ho in the ass and Linguini was sucking on Ho's dick. She backed up hurriedly closing the door. They noticed though and called her back. She obeyed meekly opening the door. "Sorry you had to see that Pucca." Ho said. She looked any where but him. "Why don't you get your vibrating toy sweet heart." Linguini asked. "No." She whispered. "I'll get it for you. He got up and left the room. Then her other uncles grabbed rope from the closet tying her to the bed. Linguini came back to the room. Her favorite toy (they called it) in his hand. He pulled down her pants and stuck it in what they called her Kit Kat. She tried frantically to get away, but Ho turned it on to a new setting. One that they had never tried on her and she screamed. "When you wake up you will not tell anyone, understand?" Dumpling said over her screams. "Yes." She screamed fainting. It was so vivid and horrible Pucca dropped her bowl on the ground and fainted. It was 11:28 PM when she woke up. "Are you okay?" Garu whispered. "F-fine." She stuttered rubbing her head. "What was that about?" He pressed. "Bad memory about my my uncles." She said uneasily. He flushed with anger. "What was it Pucca? You can tell me everything." Garu stated. Pucca started coughing. "They told me not to tell anyone. I- I cant." Pucca said. "Come on just tell me." Garu said. "Alright it was when I was seven and I saw my three uncles having a three sum and they saw me when I opened the door. When I left they called my back. Ho went for the vibrator and Dumpling and Lunguini tied me down on the bed and when Ho arrived back they shoved the vibrator between my legs and it was hurting so much and Dumpling said not to tell anyone when I wake up in the morning." Pucca said crying and hugging Garu. "Pucca I would of called the police and ran out the house screaming RAPE. All that time you suffered through like that and acted as nothing happened." Ching said. "Shit." Abyo said. "Its happening again." Pucca said as the thought continued. Pucca screams louder and louder as Ho shoved the vibrator in and out of her 'Kit Kat'. "Stop please!" Pucca cried. "Never till you be professionals like us." Linguini said. "I don't want to be like you stink and nasty gay faget pantyman child molester." She screamed. "Well Ho you know what to do. Harder!" He shouted. "AAAAHH!" Pucca flinched. "I didn't do anything. Stop please stop." Pucca shouted while crying. "NEVER!" Dumpling said. Linguini starts to take off all Pucca's clothes. Ho started to finger Pucca's pussy. Pucca screamed and hugs Garu tighter. "Pucca do you need to see a doctor?" Garu asked. "NO!" Pucca said. "Okay." Garu said. "Are you sure Pucca?" Ching asked. "YES." Pucca said. "Just calm down. Calm down. CALM DOWN!" She screamed in her mind. "You're safe. You are not there any more. Good you're calmed down." She thought.


	6. Birthday Pleasure

Sighing she looked at the clock 12 AM. It was December 2nd, Garu's birthday. The day really slipped away, but she wished fervently it had been in whimsy or fun instead of the horrors of her young life catching up to her. She yawned pushing away the other memories that were beginning to flood into her disturbed mind. Garu noticed. "Why don't we all go to bed. Ching, you and Abyo take the guest room. Pucca, your sleeping with me." He said. They went to the bedrooms and closed the doors. "Pucca, are you sure that you would be okay?" Garu asked. "I don't know." She said. "Well wake me up if anything goes wrong." Garu said. Then Pucca yawned and went to sleep. Garu turned off the lights and slept. About an hour later, the dream changed to the other time when her two uncles raped her. Pucca got home after eleven in the night after Garu carried her home. She opens the door and walks in. She heard loud noises as she came close to her uncles' room. "Oh baby yes faster!" Dumpling said. "Ohhhh!" Ho screamed. Pucca looked into their room and saw them. Ho's penis was in Dumpling's ass and Dumpling's penis was in Ho's ass. They saw Pucca watching at them questioning. "Sorry Pucca that you have to see this again." Dumpling said. "What? I'm going you fucking perverts." Pucca said as she steups. "Oh no you don't." Ho said as he grabbed her hand. "Don't fucking touch me with your nasty cum hands!" Pucca shouted. "Too late haha." Ho laughed. "Come on, let's strip that clothes off of her." Dumpling said as the two took off Pucca's clothes till she was completely naked. Pucca cried, "Leave me alone." As she tried hard to escape but there was no use. Ho sticked his two fingers up Pucca's cunt. "AWW! YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" She shouted and scream. "Remember don't tell anyone." Dumpling warned Pucca. It was around 2:45am that Pucca started shifting from the bed side to side, hitting Garu and making wierd noises. Garu woke up and noticed. He then woke up Pucca as she starts crying. This got Garu worried. Garu hugged her. Pucca says, "Garu, I can't stop thinking of it, seeing those images." Garu wipes her tears and says, "I'm sure you can Pucca." "I can feel the pain in my stomach, the torcher in my heart and the doing in my..." Pucca said as she hugged Garu tighter. "Later I'll fix things with the chefs." Garu said. "No. Do it tommorow, give it a rest, besides today is your birthday and you need to take a rest." Pucca said. "Okay Pucca, but tommorow they will see." Garu said as the two went back to sleep. That morning three occupants of the house left their cozy bed before the break of dawn. They meet in the living room watching for the door of a certain ninja's room. He had good hearing and if they were not careful their surprise would be ruined. "Let's go to the basement." Ching whispered. "Is everything in there?" Abyo asked. "Yes I made sure last night." Pucca assured them. "Okay." They tip toed down the wooden stairs to the dimly light basement. "Pucca grab the poles. Abyo get the pillows and blankets. I'll get the lights." Ching instructed. When everything was gotten up they sighed slumping against their handy work. Garu would be up in a few minutes and they had to get back to bed before he got suspicious. So it was with great care that they slipped up the stairs leading to the surface and into bed. Garu only muttering about throwing stars when he felt the pressure of Pucca's body pressing against him. Garu opened his eyes slightly. Yawning, he got up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the sleeping beauty still on his bed. She looked so peaceful at the moment and a smile played at her lips. With that image of Pucca in his mind he got dressed and drove to the Goh-Rong where he had a bone to pick with the two living owners. Five minutes later, Pucca woke up. "Garu?" She asked but when she turned around she saw nothing. Pucca knocked on the room door that Ching and Abyo was sleeping in. Ching opened it. "He is gone." Pucca said sadly. "Where?" Ching asked. "He went back to the Goh-Rong to do something to my uncles while I went back to sleep." Pucca said. "Okay lets go." Abyo said. "We are leaving in five minutes, go get dressed." Pucca said. Garu opened the door and the chefs attacked him and knocked him out. After being knocked out Ho tied him in a chair near splattered cum. They kept a knife near his neck and ask questions about Pucca. "What are you gonna do to Pucca?" Asked Ho. "I didn't do anything to Pucca, your the ones who were raping Pucca like seriously who gives a 5 year old a vibrator." Said Garu. "Answer this question or you die!" Screamed Liguini "Is Pucca-" "Garu! What are these pedophiles doing to you!" Screamed Pucca. "Pucca they knocked me out and threatened to answer this questions or I die! Yo-" "Step back or he dies! Pucca listen up or he dies! You gotta-" That moment Ho grabbed Garu's dick. "I'm not fucking gay!" Garu shouted as he spat in Ho's face. Pucca ran to Garu and started to untangle the ropes. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" Pucca shouted as she got angrier by the second. "YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH GARU SO. AS A MATTER OF FACT DONT EVER TOUCH US AGAIN!" "I'm going to call my dad so he can put these pedophiles to jail." Abyo said. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Ching asked Dumpling. "Sexy." Dumpling said as he licked his lips. Dumpling held onto Ho's dick and started stoking it up and down. "Ohhhhh! Yessss!" Ho moans in pleasure. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ho then cummed. As soon as Garu was untied he and Pucca stared at the two chefs questioning along with Abyo and Ching. They heard the police car syrine. The door opened. "What seems to be the problem. Over." Bruce said. "Well we have some pedophiles here that you need to take care of." Ching said. "Come on boys, your going with me. Over." Bruce said as he placed on the hand cuffs on their hands. "Wait is that cum? Over." Bruce asked. "Yes, well its a long story." Dumpling said. "Shit." Ho said. Bruce then carried them in the car and drove off. "Well. Wanna head back to my place?" Garu asked. "Yea." Abyo and Ching said. "But promise me one thing. Do not ever leave without telling me. Okay." Pucca said. "Okay, I promise." Garu said as they left the Goh-Rong. Pucca and Ching were thinking of having another game of Naughty Dare. When the boys were thinking where are we gonna eat at. They was going to stop at Garu's house and had another game of Naughty Dare. A few minutes later they were already at Garu's house sitting down and just about to start the game. "Alright, in what order do you all want to do the dares?" Ching asked. "Second." Pucca said. "Third." Garu said. "Last." Abyo said. "Why must I go first. Okay. I'll dare Pucca." Ching said. "Make sure this dare is good okay." Pucca said. "I dare you to strip for Garu and suck his tongue for one minute." Ching said. "Good luck Garu." Abyo said. "Okay.." Garu said as he watched Pucca. Pucca stood up and took off all her clothes. She slowly walked to Garu and sat on his lap. She put her mouth by Garu's ear and asked. "So um.. What's for dessert?" "I don't know." Garu said. "But first.." Pucca said as she placed her lips onto Garu's and started to suck his tongue. Abyo gave Garu a thumbs up. Garu started to suck Pucca's tongue after she stopped for spite. "Okay your minute is up." Ching said. "Not quite." Pucca said. "What? How?" Ching asked. "My dessert." Pucca said. Pucca lowered her hand down Garu's body and pulled down his pants and boxers and took out his dick. She the placed her warm mouth over his dick and he got hard. Pucca started moving her mouth up and down fast until she was tired so she used her hands to stroke his dick. Garu let out soft moans. "Man. Someone is getting hard down there." Abyo said. "Hush and wait for the moment." Ching said. "Pucca... I'm gonna cum." Garu said. "Then cum in my mouth." Pucca said. Pucca then opened her mouth and Garu cummed in it moaning in pleasure. Pucca greadily licked off all the cum that was on her face. "Alright, we are finished." Pucca said. "Now Ching, I dare you to give Abyo a naked lap dance and Abyo have to be naked to." Pucca said. "Um.." Ching said. "Now for some fun." Abyo said as Garu laughed at him. Abyo and Ching took of their clothes and Pucca placed a wodden chair in the middle of the room. Abyo sat down. "Alright Ching, bring that sexy butt over here." Abyo said. Ching then proceeded to do the dance. Ching then twerks on Abyo faster and faster. Abyo held Ching's ass as she twerks. "Oh man, I'm so horny right now. Hey Garu can you pass me a condom?" "Alright." Garu said as he took out one of the condoms from the box and threw it to Abyo. Ching stopped the lapdance and put the condom on Abyo's dick. "Now come for the ride of your life." Abyo said. Ching smirked as she let Abyo placed his penis into her loose vagina. "I'll start first." Abyo said. "Okay." Ching said. Abyo started shoving his penis into Ching tight cunt. Ching started moaning. "Oh Abyo." As her moans kept going louder. "Uhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" "Ching, ready for my cum?" Abyo asked. "Well of course." Ching said as she threw the condom on the floor recklessly and started stroking Abyo's dick fast until he cummed. Abyo gave a sign of relief. "Hmm, now it's Garu's turn to dare me." Abyo said. "Alright." Garu said with a sly smirk. The feeling from the blowjob Pucca have given him was much to much for him to marvel on. "I dare you to eat Ching out till she squrits." Abyo face went red but a sly smirk played on his lips. "Fine, Ching, you fine lady lay down." Ching blushed darkly giggling. Laying down she stared at the man who was about to rock her world. Feeling his lips on her pussy Ching let out a pleasured moan. "Abbbyo." Closing her eyes she arched her back high as his tongue danced on pussy lips. The wetness spilled out gently as he lapped it out. Enough to give that arousing pleasurable rush till she screamed out his name. "AHHH!" Her womanly juice befallen in his mouth making Abyo moan; pulling back the man smirked. "That was a good meal." He smiled kissing her head. Abyo then looked at Ching then smirked. "I dare you Garu to pleasure Pucca for 10 minutes. And even if she cums you keep pleasuring till time is up." Garu chuckled laying his naked lady down seeing her blush but pants. His hand snaked down to her already soaked cunt stroking her. Pucca groaned out loudly arching her back. Nipples erect Garu sucked on the sweet little nubs. Pucca eyes closed tight blushing red then screamed when those talented hands traced her pussy and stomach. Kissing up her body Garu savored the taste coming off from her. "Damn your sexy Pucca." He smiled at her kissing her neck fingering her cunt. He felt his cock erect and throb. "10 minute fuck then." He smirked sliding in her. A soft mewl came from Pucca and Garu thrust into her deep. Each thrust is worth every minute for Pucca. "Garruuu. Harder." Within those 10 minutes she came 3 times all over his throbbing penis. Before he could cum in her, Garu pulled out panting. I will finish you off late." He chuckled at her. "Pucca and I will be downstairs doing something. We will call you when we are finished." Ching said. "Okay. Abyo and I will be talking." Garu said. Pucca and Ching left the room and went down in Garu's basement getting things in place. "I'll call the strippers." Ching said. "Pucca you get dressed." "Okay. But you have to change after." Ching picked up her cell phone and call one of the most famous strip club. "Hello, we need to borrow your strippers for one night only." Ching stated. "Hello, yes I'll tell the girls to come by the house. One of them told me about you, so your name is Ching right?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. "Okay Bye." Ching hung up the phone. Ching then went to change. Meanwhile, "I'd want to fuck Ching till she cums through her ears." Abyo said. "I wonder what they are doing so long." Garu said. At the time Pucca and Ching were now done dressing to strippers. They sighted the group of strippers walking to the door and they opened it and led them to the basement. Ching took out her phone and dialed Abyo's phone. "Bring Garu." Ching said. "Okay. We will be right there." Abyo said as he hung up the phone. "Lets go the the basement." Abyo told Garu. "Why? Did they said to meet them there?" Garu asked. "You will see." Abyo said as the two went to the basement. Garu opened the door and his jaw dropped. Garu saw Pucca, the top slut of the group. "Wow Ching?" Abyo said. He walked to her. Garu walked to Pucca and asked, "Pucca, what are you doing? Are you a slut?" "No Garu, I'm your slut." Pucca said as she did a sexy pole dance wrapping her legs around the pole and stroking the pole as she would stroke Garu's dick. "I'd fuck you till you bleed." The words escaped from Garu's lips. Pucca smirked at Garu crawling to him kissing his crotch. Ching climbed out the stripped cage wrapping her arms around Abyo neck. "Come on let get these strippers back to the place." A wink. Abyo chuckled at her wrapping her waist. "I will make a call." A quick peck of her lips he wander off to a phone. Pucca was sucking on Garu's tip moaning happily. Not only his slut but his lover. The feel of her mouth around his throbbing member left him in ecastsy. Garu hand combed through her hair as the suckling noises gotten louder. "Pucca. Yesss." He groaned out happily bucking into her mouth. Behind his back Abyo had gotten all the strippers to Garu's house down in the basement. Reasonings behind this is that of unknown. Possibly to add an orgy for Garu or to see what happens the young man and his lover. Kissing Ching when she got the last stripper situated Abyo chuckled. Pulling her close and out the basement door, he spoke, "I want to make money off of these strippers Ching." He chuckled more. Garu panted sitting down groaning. Pucca swallowed the last of the cum smiling combing through his hair. Brown eyes dazzled happily and hungrily at him. Everything right now was prefect. "Let go in my room and screw around a little." Winking he rubbed her butt smirking. Seeing her blush darkly giggling the young man picked her up carrying her out the basement to get dress. "Garu, do anything you want to me when we get to your bed. Alright?" She giggled happily kissing his neck. Hearing him sigh in content Pucca grinned kissing his ear. "Besides I am pretty sure Ching and Abyo are at her house screwing around a bit too." A laugh came from him and a giggle from her the two wander out to his room kissing and hugging. Once Garu and Pucca got out of the basement, they intermingled with one another. Lips wrestled as Garu pulled Pucca up the stairs toawrds the bathroom. The noise that came from Garu's basement was not hear over the passionate kisses. Garu pulled back once inside the bathroom smirking at her. Pulling her close again closing and locking the door he started the bath running the hot steamy water. Pucca squealed in delight stripping naked still making out with the tempting man. Clothes fell and flew, gasps and moans were heard over the running water. "I love you Pucca." "I love you too Garu." She mumbled sinking in the tub turning off the water. The feel of the water made her sink red but felt good. Garu slipped in behind her kissing her back and neck. "Let me clean you." He whispered seductively. Twisting her nipples he heard a mewl like sound emitted from her lips. "I am gonna fuck you, you know this correct?" Pucca smiled as sexy as she could licking his chest. "Do it." That was enough to let the man lose his control and take her as his own. Grinding into him hard she felt his cock slide into her making her cry out in pleasure. Hands grabbing her hips he thrusted hard and fast into him. Smacking of the skin and movement of the water was too great for these two. Sex in the tub was a new and exhilrating experience.


	7. They're Back Again

The next day, Chang had just fed Mio, Yani, and Won. Yesterday, he was told to take care of Mio and Yani by Bruce after they closed down the resturant. Chang saw the doors of the Turtle Training Hall opened with two figures standing. It was Dumpling and Ho. "Hey guys, what are you doing here Dumpling and Ho? It's 6:47 in the morning." Chang asked. "Feed Me More!" Dumpling said sounding like RyBack from WWE. "Oh, you can stop calling me Ho, now you can call Whore." Whore said. "Do I look like a resturant to you? And, I don't care what your name is." Chang watched the two. "Well, first of all yes and second, we are going to examine your place." Dumpling said. "But how did you two left jail? And you are not going to search my place for what you want so GET THE FUCK OUT!" Chang shouted. All of a sudden, Whore started stripping. Dumpling saw Won flew across the room and chased her. "What the fuck Ho, Whore whatever your name is, I'm not gay." Chang said in a demanding tone. "You ass hole, get out of here and leave Won." "NEVER!" Dumping took Won and said, "I'm going to make a new meal and only one lucky person will taste it. It's called... Stew Chicken I mean Lamb chops so you and Ching won't know." Dumpling said walking out of the Turtle Training Hall into the forest. Whore then wrapped his arms aroung Chang. Chang back kicked him and Whore flew out the door. Whore and Dumpling walked back in. "I'm married and I have a daughter! I'm not fucking gay!" Chang shouted. "Wait, don't send us out yet. Whore have a song to sing for you." Dumpling said as Whore took a piece of paper out of his hat. "Do you know this is not a hat on my head? Its a TEA CUP!" Whore shouted. "Okay let me start. I got Pucca the name of her tv show, I got her a job and then I take my men, When Ching tried acting, it started everything, I pull the dicks and listen to men moan, Tried hosting my own Porn Show, We can't do anything, But sell jajang noodles, We sell noodles, And dildos too, Condoms and in design, But I can strip, Right now for you, I'd make you scream and shout my name in bed, Ching got engaged, And Pucca did, But half the time I made Dumpling scream, Rating went up with fake romance, You know that I'll never tire, or perspire, Pucca is for hire, cause I am a 'momager'and a publicity Whore! Abyo and Ching keep smiling, I have lots of sex toys, cause I'm a publicity WHORE!" Whore sang. "Go put some clothes on because you look like a two dollar whore." Chang said. Chang did a ninja kick on Whore and Dumpling and they flew out the Ninja Training Hall. "But remember! Don't call me Dumpling, call me BIG DICK!" Big Dick said as he and Whore went to the forest. They saw an abondoned stove in the forest and three matches and a lighter and Big Dick lit the the matches and placed it on the stove. Won screamed for help but no one could hear. Whore placed Won into the pot and closed the cover they noticed Won was dead when the pot stopped moving. "Let's get this party started!" Big Dick shouted in excitement. Whore started putting back on his clothes on. Meanwhile at Garu's house, Abyo and Garu was sparring outside while Ching and Pucca was cleaning up the basement. "So.." Abyo said. They stopped sparring and Garu went into meditation. "How did you find last night to be Garu?" Abyo asked as he sat on the floor. "I don't know how to say it but it was hell yeah awsome." Garu said. "Man I got to hold strippers ass before Ching and I went into the details." Abyo said. Garu watched him curious. "I know that because my night was better than yours. We had sex in the tub before we reached my room." "Wow! I think I should try that with Ching some time." Abyo said. "Well I think we have to help the girls clean up the basement." "Okay, get the sticks, lets go." Garu said. The two went into Garu's basement and saw Pucca and Ching working their asses off. "You girls look like you need to take a break." Abyo said. "Phew! Well I'm glad for you to say that." Ching said. "I'm comming back, I'm going to bring us four bottles of water in the kitchen." Pucca said as she wondered off. "Well I'm going to meditate, just tell me when Pucca gets back." Garu said. "Abyo, wasn't last night amazing?" Ching asked. "Hell yeah." He replied. Meanwhile, Tobe went to the Goh-Rong not knowing about the incident that took place yesterday morning. 'But how is the Goh-Rnog shut down?' He asked himself. He went back to his lair, all of a sudden he was hearing strange noises. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AMAZING, NOW FUCK ME FUCK ME, FUCK MY EXPANDED BLOW HOLE!" Whore shouted. "Okay, I'll fuck you with my big dick, after all thats my name right." Big Dick said. "I always knew they were gay." Tobe said as he walked passed straight them. Tobe went to tell his ninjas about what he saw, just then they left to join the two sum with Big Dick and Whore. Tobe then went to his house and told Jing-Jing. "That explains alot." Jing-Jing remarked. "That's why I was hearing loud moans just now." "Well, we better hope that they won't spoil tonight's party because the will not be having as many sums as they can. We must stop this shit." Tobe said. Meanwhile at Ring Ring's house, Dada had been her new slave after the Goh-Rong was closed down. Ring Ring was lying down on her bed with the sheet covering her entire body. She was fully naked. Dada walked in the room to give her tea. When she got up, the sheet fell down. "Oh...my." Dada said shaking. "What? Your acting like you never seen a naked woman in your life." Ring Ring said. "Your beautiful even if you try to melt my eyes." Dada said. "Well in that case." Ring Ring said. At Garu's house, Abyo was thinking about how to get rid of the noises they were hearing. "OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! YEAH BABY OHHHHHHHH!" Whore moaned. "Who the fuck is making that sound?" Abyo said. "It is a little wierd and kind of disturbing." Ching said. "THAT'S IT!" Pucca shouted. "LATER I'M GONNA FIND OUT WHO EVER IS MAKING THAT SOUND AND SHOVE IT UP THEIR ASS HOLE!" "Pucca calm down we will find the person." Garu said. Out the blue, they heard a knock on the door. They went to see who it was. "It's Master Soo." Garu said. He opened the door. "Garu, I'm glad you are here." Master Soo said. "Who the fuck is making that noise!" Abyo shouted. "I'm glad you asked, it is Dumpling and Ho. They claimed their selves to be called Big Dick and Whore." Master Soo. "I so fucking don't want them as my uncles." Pucca said. "Well we better stop the noise." Ching said. "But how?" Garu asked. "Tobe is going to shut them up, you have to help him. Oh and Ching, Dumpling ate Won, Chang was fighting them and Ho was stripping and Chang told him that he looked like a two dollar whore then Dumpling took Won and ran out. Also, Ho ate Yumi, I have to tell Ring Ring. " Master Soo said. Ching cried. "Nooo! It can't be. It's not fair." She said. "I'm going to fucking murder his ass!" She shouted. "Ching, don't worry, I'll teach that son of a bitch not to make Ching cry." Abyo said. "You will stop this noise later, it will bring you GREAT HONOR! Well, I'll better be going now. Bye." Master Soo said flying up in his cloud. Garu locked the door. "Well, we have to plan out things." Garu said. "This are already planned out. You and Pucca go for Ho, me and Ching go for Dumpling." Abyo said wiping the tears from Ching's face. "Alright, we will go in like one hour, right now, we have things to do right now." Pucca said. "Good, well I'm going to bathe." Ching said. Abyo smirked at Garu, remembering what he had told him earlier today. At Ring Ring's house, Master Soo burst into her room shouting, "Yumi has been eaten by Ho who called himself Whore and Dumpling ate Won he called himself Big Dick!" Master Soo opened his eyes wide to see what was going on in Ring Ring's room. Ring Ring was crawling seductiely on the floor to meet Dada on the bed. "I would like to use no condoms please," said Ring Ring in a sexy voice. "This one you'll like this one," Dada said holding out his dick. Ring Ring finally arrived at the bed. "Yea take this BIG BOY Oh God Oh Oh Yea," he moaned as Ring Ring grabbed his long dick. "Are you enjoying this or do you want some more," Ring Ring said as she started to stroke his cock. Master Soo went for pop corn and a camera all of a sudden he got hard instantly. "Oh my gosh it cant fit in the hole's too small," said Ring Ring. "Well lets just get bigger," replied Dada. "Lets try the protection,". "Yea lets put the protection on," Ring Ring said as she put lighting condom on Dada's cock. "Uh it's almost in, its almost in oh it just slipped out again," said Dada."This time you go and put lube all over your pussy," said Dada. Ring Ring followed instructions and it worked. She started riding Dada like a 'Merry Go Round', "Weeee this is fun," said Ring Ring happily. All of a sudden Master Soo farted. Ring Ring started to scream. Master Soo fled with the camera. He went up and show the video to his stupid thusty maidens. While Ching was in the bathroom fully undressed going into the bath tub Abyo opened the door quietly so Pucca and Garu couldn't hear them. Ching started to blush "Ab-Abyo," as he started to take of his boxers. Ching went into the tub and her body became unmovable because the water was too hot. Abyo them threw a bucket out cold water into the tub and the water became warm again, Ching body was still unmovable. Ching started to sleep on her self moaning in her sleep, "Abyo I'm ready for my fuck come make me get slack and I will suck the pride out of your dick," well we all know Abyo already horny he started fingering Ching. She woke up pulling Abyo's dick under the water, she started to stutter nervously and blushing "Um-um how did we um get here". "Well we already start so let's continue," replied Abyo. Ching started bouncing on Abyo's dick and water was splashing and running down out of the bathroom door, Ching was moaning so loud even Pucca and Garu could hear them. Making out on the chair, Pucca and Garu felt water dripping from above their head. They rushed upstairs to see where it was comming from and it was from the bathroom, Ching and Abyo pouncing against the wall. Garu opened the door shocked seeing Abyo tried doing what he and Pucca did last night. Pucca looked into the tub and saw it empty, they emptied out a full tub of water stinking up Garu's carpets. "I wasn't expecting you to go this far now clean up this mess," Garu yelled angrily as they went into the guest room. Abyo's dick still in Ching's soaked pussy. Abyo was holding Ching while going to the guest room still kissing her. When the got to the room Ching pushed Abyo on the bed and started to have RUCTION with him. Garu got really fed up and pissed if anyone tried to talk to him he would puch you right in the guts. Pucca went to Garu and kissed him and he felt alot of better. Tobe went over to Garu's house calling both Garu and Pucca. They rushed outside not wanting to hear Abyo and Ching. They went out and worked as a team to stop the two gay sluts I mean chefs. They met Jing-Jing at their house. They got together and made a prision cell that no one could escape unless Garu or Tobe open's the cell door which they burried the keys somewhere safe. The two chefs was in the bushes, "UH OHHH," Whore moans. "OH HO HO OH YEA YOU DIRTY WHORE. YOU DON'T PLAY BY ANYBODY'S RULES DO YOU OH HO HO. JUST A NASTY LITTLE SLUT. OH HO YOUR FINGERS COMMING TO JOIN I GOT TO GET THE WHIPS FOR THIS ONE," said Big Dick. Just after hearing that, Pucca spotted the two chefs. "I think I found them the two ass holes." Pucca said as Tobe and Garu walked forward and disturbed the two men in their public doing. "You piece of shit!" Big Dick said. "What a big fat fucking suprise! You found us!" Whore said. "That's right and you know what?" Jing-Jing asked. "Do we take you girls?" Whore asked. "All my life you raped me and now I seek revenge you stupid prick." Pucca said. "Your my wild fire every single night Ching, oh wait she is not there, well Jing-Jing." Big Dick said. Tobe slapped him. "I think we should start beating asses." Garu said. Garu did a ninja kick on Whore stating he is the most dirty one of them all. "Shit!" Whore yelled. "That wasn't suprising wasn't it Ho." Garu said. "MY NAME IS NOT FUCKING HO! IT IS WHORE!" Whore said. "Well you do act like a whore so.." Garu said. Tobe then threw Big Dick on the wall. "Boy, I will make you suck my massive projectile dong!" Big Dick said. "In your dreams Dumpling." Tobe said slapping Big Dick. "MY NAME IS BIG DICK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Big Dick shouted. "Hahaa Big Dick." Tobe laughed. Big Dick slapped him back. Jing-Jing kicked Big Dick and he grabbed her and slapped her ass. "Hey, that's not for you to touch!" Jing-Jing shouted. "What do you like my anaconda in? Attack mode or Retreat mode?" Big Dick asked. "None! Just AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Big Dick took off her pants. Tobe kicked him very hard in his 'big' dick. "You BITCH! DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN OR ELSE!" Tobe warned. Big Dick started crying. Pucca was watching the incident with Jing-Jing and Tobe vs 'Big Dick' when she felt something over her eyes and her pants falling off. "AAHHHHHHH GARU! I'M BEING RAPED!" Pucca shouted. Garu ran and punched 'Whore'. "Pucca, sorry I'm late. I was putting the next one in the cell." Garu punched him again. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID ASS HOLE!" Garu shouted slamming 'Whore's' body into the cell before putting him into the cell. "Thank you Garu for comming back." Pucca hugged Garu. Jing-Jing locked the cell door with the key and Pucca burried it somewhere. Master Soo came down from his cloud and started to talk to the four. "You guys need to see what's going on with Ring Ring, Dada, Abyo and Ching right now. Hop on my cloud and I'll show you on my big screen tv. They are filming live right now." Master Soo said. The four jumped on the cloud and went to Master Soo's house. When they arrived at his house they saw the thusty maidens watching something familliar what they just saw a while ago, it was Ching and Abyo still in the bedroom playing some naughty game. Ching was bending over while Abyo had a whip and started to whip her ass. Ching had on a black string for her panty and a string for her bra. She had on a black boots. "Come over here you bad boy," she said luring Abyo over to her before she started to suck all of his 'Garlic Sauce'. Then he took off her clothes and started sucking her big round titties. Abyo then started to spread his 'Garlic Sauce' on her burger. Then the other screen what they were watching was with Ring Ring and Dada at Ring Ring's house they were at the strip club in her house. Dada started to play whip my hair on his laptop. Ring Ring let out her long blue hair and started going naughty around a pole which she was pretending it to be Dada. She then got of and started to ride Dada's 'Dobs'. She was riding real clean. "Uh Oh come for some ice cream baby," Dada said when he was about to cum for the fifty-five time. Ring Ring them put a cherry ontop of his dick when the cum was escaping Dada's dick the cherry flied into her mouth. Back to Ching and Abyo they then went back into the bath tub Ching started to blow bubbles in the tub. Ching's pussy started to feel squeeky clean bathing with Mr. Naughty. Abyo and Ching started to swim in the tub and play Shark. He watched his man hood and dropped the soap. "The bath ain't over cause the party just begun!" Ching yelled in excitement. It was night time and Ring Ring and Dada finally went to sleep although it was 8:45pm. Dada stared to have nighmares and started to shake the bed. Ring Ring fell off the bed and she notice what was happening to Dada. Ring Ring snucked up under the sheet and got to work. Dada started cumming all over her face and soaked the sheets. Master Soo was still watching them like there's no tomorrow. Abyo was laying down sleeping and Ching was ontop of him, his dick was still in her pussy. Garu and Pucca finally arrived home and woke them up. Abyo and Ching woke up and started to blush. "Um what happend Abyo?" asked Ching. "All that I could remember is that I was in the Tub and I woke up here and your d..-" Ching stopped the sentence. "I don't know Ching, I was going to take a leak and I got knocked out," said Abyo. "SO YOU DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Yelled Pucca. "You two were fucking in the bathroom, in the bedroom playing some game with a whip and hand cuffs. You ruined my carpet," Garu said upset that they don't remember anything that happend. "You could of stop us Pucca," said Ching as she looked under the sheet both Ching and Abyo was naked. Her face went red "Ummm did we use a condom?" She asked Pucca. "No but you got to take the pills," replied Pucca. "WOAH CHING YOUR HOLE IS SOO BIG," Abyo said in shocked. Ching looked down and saw a big gap. The next day Pucca and Garu decided to make Abyo and Ching stay away from each other for a day. While they were going upstairs Ching was moaning and Abyo just made a fresh batch of cum for Ching. "I hope we don't end up like that," Pucca said in embarassment. "We will never be like them. Okay Ching and Abyo we have some news for you. You have to stay away from Ching for the rest of the day until tomorrow at 10 in the morning. Pucca you will watch Abyo while I watch after Ching I need to get her to the hospital," said Garu in concern. "Aww man I never get to witness my experience with Ching," frowned Abyo. Garu and Ching left. The meanwhile Pucca went and took a shower when she was about to change her clothes there was no clothes on the rack. She went out with a towel not noticing Abyo was heading her way he crashed into her letting her fall on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry Pucca," Abyo said. While pulling her up from the floor her towel fell on the floor. Abyo then pulled Pucca to him squeezing her butt. "Ouch what the fuck Abyo why are you so griny?" asked Pucca. She was going for her phone to call Garu to see how Ching was going, When she picked up her phone it fell and she bent over slowly to pick it up so that her towel won't fall. Abyo then sneaking behind her pulling out his dick and he tooked off Pucca's towel and tried to shove it in her pussy. Pucca got her phone and ran into her room which Abyo would never go. She dialed the phone and called Garu. "Hey, how's Abyo?" asked Garu. "Well I was comming out of the shower and for some reason my clothes were missing, I was going to our room to put on clothes Abyo and I crashed into one another and I fell. He pulled me up and my towel fell on the ground, I picked it up and Abyo squeezed my ass," Pucca exclaimed. "Wait what the fuck.. What else happend?" asked Garu. "Well I was going to get my phone to call you and it fell on the floor then Abyo took out his dick, lifted my towel and tried to stick his dick in your property," said Pucca. "Give Abyo the phone let me have a word with him," Garu said. Pucca opened the door and saw Abyo with a whip and four pairs of hand cuffs and walked up slowly to Pucca. "WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU ABYO!" screamed Pucca. Garu heard into the phone. "Garu I need your help he has a whip and a thong and four pairs of hand cuffs in his hands," she cried. "I'm sorry but I can't come right away Ching is in procedure and she wants me to stay by her side, make sure whatever you do don't let him put his dick into your...Hello Hello" Garu said as the phone cut off. Pucca tried to escape the room but Abyo slapped her across the face making her fall on the floor he was very powerfull. Pucca started to feel drowsy but didn't fell asleep she was helpless. Five minutes later Pucca was hand cuffed on the bed both her arms and legs was hand cuffed. "What do you want from me?" Pucca cried. "I want to have a little fun" he replied in an unusual voice. Abyo got a super long dildo and started shoving it between Pucca's legs she was crying in pain. "I want you to do whatever I asked if you call anyone I will shove my self into you," Abyo said warning Pucca. She didn't know that Abyo placed a camera hidden into their room for his new album on 'PUNISH TUBE'. He told her to act naughty and slutty. "I want you to suck my dick," Abyo said pushing his dick by her mouth. "Uh never," she said as she spat on his dick. "So you wanna go the hard way huh," Abyo said as he went for the dildo. He shoved it up her cunt faster than a cheeta because she didn't want to give heads to him. He started sucking milk out of her perfect titties. He got a cup and squeezed out milk from her breasts until the cup was full. He got a nice meal. He drank half then opened Pucca's legs and pour the rest down her cunt and shoved back the dildo so the milk could stay. "Uh Ahhh stoooop ittt!" Pucca yelled. Abyo then sucked all the milk out of Pucca's cunt. He started to push his tongue down her cunt and giving her pleasure eight different times. He started munching off her pussy like 'New Years Eve'. It was 6 in the night when Garu and Ching arrived. Garu heard screams comming from his room knowing it was Pucca into trouble he ran with Ching. "WHAT THE FUCK ABYO!" Yelled Garu. "Pussy Pussy Pussy," replied Abyo. Ching walked up to him and slapped him in his face. Abyo then got back into his senses. "What's going on?" asked Abyo. "What are you doing to Pucca?" yelled Ching. Garu went up to Pucca seeing her covered in stickiness which he never noticed pulling the dildo out of her cunt. "Now you're seriously considering talking to a 'PROCTOLOGIST'," said Garu. "Garu!" Pucca cried. "I guess this wasn't a good idea." Garu said. "I was raped again." She said. Garu frowned and took the hand cuffs off of Pucca's hands and feet. "I think I know why Abyo got into his senses. Last night he fell on the floor and hit his head against iron, then he started getting all horny and stuff." Ching stated. "Pucca did he put..? Garu asked. Pucca knew what he ment when she stopped the sentence. "No. He didn't. But I cried. It was very painful and I bet Master Soo was... you know." Pucca said. "Oh yea. He never gets rid of waching those things." Garu said leaving Abyo and Ching clueless. "My hands and feet are fucking hurting and I have to take another bath." Pucca said noticing that she was still naked. "Oh, the doctor said that everyone needs to take the medicine he gave me in this bag." Ching said holding up a black bag. "Ching, I can't take nothing, I just can't." Pucca said. "Pucca we need a serious talk later." Garu said. Ching opened the bag and gave out the small bottle of medicine. "Garu, keep this for Pucca, make sure she takes it in two minutes." Ching said. The three of them drank their medicines. Pucca started to cry. "Pucca what happend to you?" Ching asked. "I can still feel pain." Pucca said. "It just had to be Abyo. Why?" Garu asked. "I'm sorry, I was just knocked out of my senses." Abyo said. "Pucca, you will stay in my room from now on. No coming back into this room." Garu instructed. "Pucca open your mouth and drink this." Garu said. Pucca opened her mouth and drank the medicine. "I have to pee." Pucca said. "Pucca can you wait until atleast three minutes?" Garu said. "I NEED TO PEE NOW!" Pucca shouted. "Alright, can you walk properly?" Garu asked. "I'll try." Pucca got up and limped till she fell and Garu caught her. "Garu can you carry me?" Pucca asked. "Sure." He said. "Hurry or I'll pee myself. Get the towel because I'm going to bathe after. " Pucca said. Garu lifted her and walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile, at the Poilce Station, Bruce went to check if the two suspects were still there. "Alright boys, do you want? Over." Bruce question stopped as he saw no one in the jail cell. Master Soo had just came back from telling Chang what had happend and then he explained everything to Bruce. Back at Garu's house, "Oh Abyo, I'm just glad that it didn't went into her." Ching said in relief. "So, did you took the pill?" Abyo asked. "Yea, but I think I should not be talking about this." Ching said. "Okay." Abyo said. Garu had just carried Pucca to his room after bathing her. "Thank you Garu for helping me." Pucca said. "No problem. I'm going to bathe, I'll be back." Garu said walking with a towel over his shoulder to the bathroom. Pucca just sat on the bed naked with the sheet covering her body. She heard a knock. It was Ching. "Open the door." Pucca shouted. "Pucca, I'm going to get food with Abyo, the shop is just close by. We will be back in five minutes. I'll double the food in case of anything happens." Ching said. "Okay be safe." Pucca said. Ching left the room. At Tobe's house, "I'm glad that noise is over." Jing-Jing said. "Haha, I will still laugh how he called himself Big Dick." Tobe said. Jing-Jing started laughing. "But seriously, he needs a life." "I know right." Jing-Jing said. Back at Garu's house, Garu just came out from the bathroom. "Garu, they went to buy food, they will be back in about two minutes." Pucca said. "Yeah. Is your hands and feet hurting you still?" He asked. "Sort of. Only when I turn them I feel pain." Pucca said. Garu went and put on his boxers and pants and sat on the bed next to Pucca. Garu started to scratch his hair. "What's the matter?" Pucca asked. I don't know. Something must be in my hair." Garu said. He loosed his hair and he saw a bug fell on the ground and killed it. "Stupid bug." Garu said. "Haha." Pucca laughed. "Pucca. Why don't you have clothes on?" Garu asked. "I just don't feel like having anything on. Besides, my hands are hurting more than my feet." Pucca said. "I think you should go take a visit to the doctor tommorow." Garu said. "No. They don't hurt so much." Pucca said. "I was just joking. Hahaa, I got you." Garu laughed.


	8. Cannot Understand

A few minutes later, Abyo and Ching just came from the Chinese Resturant where they bought Chinese food. They four sat and Ching gave everyone their food. "Wanna go an eating race Garu? Real men do that." Abyo said. "Okay whatever." Garu said. The two went the eating race but suddenly Garu stopped and fell down onto the floor. "GARU!" Pucca yelled. "What? I'm not eating from that store again!" Ching shouted. "Man that food tasted like shit." Abyo said. Pucca lifted up Garu placed him on the couch lying down. "I'm sorry but I'm going to vomit." Garu said as he vomited afterwards. "Ching get soap, cloth, bucket, water, now." Pucca commanded. "I'll help Ching." Abyo said. "Come on, lets go." Ching said. Im the kitchen, Abyo jammed Ching into the fridge. "You dirty whore, you don't play by anybody's rules do you? Your just a nasty little slut." Abyo said as he took off her shirt. "Not now Abyo, later." Ching said. "Fine." Abyo said as Ching got the bucket of water, soap and a piece of cloth. Abyo and Ching went back to the living room to see the carpet full of vomit. "Thank you, Ching." Pucca said taking the materials from the shocked pair."How the hell did he vomit this much in a few minutes?" Abyo asked looking at Garu who was still vomiting. It was grotesque and the smell made him want to spew too. "Exactly what I was thinking." Ching said pinching her nose."I don't know." Said Pucca frantically trying to clean up. It was useless, no matter how hard she worked the chunky brownish green goop seemed to spread and multiply."Do you think he might be dying?" Ching asked as Abyo slipped on the puke hitting his head and knocking him out. "Abyo!" Ching screamed."I'm fine," he said. Then he fainted from the smell of the room or the pain in his head Ching was not sure. "Ugh, What was in that food?!" He said when he stopped. There wasn't anything left to up chuck. "Everything it was supposed to I guess. I wouldn't know if anything was put in that shouldn't be." Pucca said."Make it stop!" Garu said clutching his stomache. "We need to call a doctor." Pucca looked at Ching who was pulling out her phone. "I'm not seeing a doctor!" Garu screamed lunging at Ching. Abyo had awaken from his faint and now tried with Herculean effort, but even the very embodiment of heroism could not hold back Garu at that moment. "Your not touching Ching you fucking asshole." Were Abyo's last words for the time being. Garu had punched Abyo and knocked him cold. Abyo's head hit the floor with a pronounced thud. "I'm not letting her call." Garu spat. Pucca pinned him down then and there. She could not take seeing this situation unfold anymore. "Yes you are. Ching call the hospital now!" Pucca growled. Ching dialed the number of the Hospital. She heard a beep on when she pressed the phone against her ear. She heard the beeping stop and turned around towards a wall."H-hello." Ching said unsteadily in her phone's receiver. "Hello this is Sooga Hospital Center, how may I help you?" A chirpy female voice said. "U-um. U-um." Ching went silent. "Ching! Come on Garu's starting to cough up blood and I think Abyo might have a concussion!" Pucca yelled. "Um. My name is Ching and G-Garu has something wrong with him and Abyo may have a concussion. Pucca and I aren't sure what to do or what's exactly wrong." Ching was about to cry. She had made the mistake of looking behind her. Pucca had Garu's head on her lap. She was desperately trying to get him to tell her his symptoms, but all he said was "I'm not gonna see no doctor. I'm not." Meanwhile Abyo lay on the floor murmuring incoherently before going still. As still and quiet as death it's self. She panicked and began to cry. "Come on, hun. I need you to try and find some smelling salts for Abyo. Okay?" The female said gently. "And what about Garu?" Ching sniffled. "I'm going to send a doctor right away. Is that fine honey?" The woman was experienced in dealing with panicking callers. "Okay." Ching took a deep breath. She hung up and went to the bathroom. There had to be some of those smelling salt stuff in there. She went in the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets. "Aha!" She took a small bag of smelling salts out from the cabinet under the sink and dashed back to where Abyo was. Abyo was breathing, but he was mumbling feverishly. "Pussy! Pussy! Pussy!" He grumbled. She took out the salts and held them under his nose. All the while wondering if this would work. Suddenly he shot up coughing furiously. "Ugh. What the hell Ching?!" Abyo said between coughing fits. "You were fucking unconscious!" Ching said defensively. "Fine. Thank. You." He grumbled. Pucca sat in the corner with Garu's head still in her lap. She had managed to calm him down by promising if he let a doctor see him she would make it up to him later. She ran her fingers through his hair. He was sweating profusely and a rash was developing on his neck and arms. "Pucca." Ching said over her shoulder. "Yes?" Pucca said hopefully. The doctor will be here soon." Her friend smiled weakly at her. Pucca smiled back and turned her attention back to Garu. Abyo was bringing a glass of water to Garu and he fell on the floor and his pants got a hole in it and blood started to spread. "What the fuck Abyo? Are you on your periods?" Ching asked. "Uhg it hurts!" Abyo yelled crying. Ching went into the guest bedroom with Abyo and told Pucca to stay with Garu. Ching was getting sleepy and she started to strip and and rub Abyo dick. His dick stated to heal. "Woah Abyo. Your dick is becomming perfectly fine," Ching said in amazement. Abyo was getting a cock stan after Ching. His dick finally got healed and she started sucking his lollipop like there was a curcus fair. "Ching come ride my motorbike," said Abyo. Ching went for a helmit and got a stairing wheel and started to ride Abyo's dick. "You want some MESS kid?" Abyo asked. "Yes I want more than that!" Ching shouted. "You wanna have some fun, Ching?" Abyo asked already tugging her up in the bedroom. "Sure. We could play twister or Simon says." Ching agreed happily. "No, not those games." They were close by the bedroom door. "Then what do you wanna do?" She questioned. "I wanna do you." He pressed her against the door and kissed her fiercely. Her eyes went wide in shock and then fluttered closed. When he broke the kiss to open the door she said breathlessly, "I like this game." "You ain't seen nothing yet." He whispered huskily opening the door and pushing her on the bed. She gasped as Abyo got on top of her. Abyo smirked at her completely forgetting his bestfriend and his girlfriend at the moment. All that was on his mind was Ching's wet pussy and his aching hardon. Pucca sat in the ambulance worried about Garu. Not really knowing what was wrong with him is all that can be said. If anything could be say for his excessive vomiting. Her hope was that it was the food and nothing more serious. Once at the hospital, Pucca had to wait out in the waiting room. Till a friendly face nurse walked up to her. She had a look of worry but compassion. Taking the young short dressed wearing girl to her boyfriend room; they entered the room seeing Garu refusing to take his medicine. "Take your medicine Mister Garu." The doctor said firmly holding the cup of reddish-purple liquids. Pucca sighed at the sad sight. Not only her best friend and her boyfriend were screwing one another god only know where. She had to deal with a immature, childish acting Garu. Swiping the medicine from the doctor with a second thought or word. Pucca drank the medicine without swallowing. "P-Pucca!" Garu proclaimed to his sexy girlfriend. Before he can sputtered another word, Pucca clamped her mouth on his lips. Forcing them open, she forced the disgusting medicine down his throat. Garu, dramatically grabbed his throat. Fake gagging, he heard a giggle. A now not so annoied Pucca snuggled him. "Now you get your reward for seeing the doctor and being good. Sort of." She spoke seductively in his ear. Looking at the doctor and nurse, every inch of her being could care-less what is wrong with Garu. Now that he is better, she only thought of the next treatment plan. Ching and Abyo walked in the hosptial fixing their clothes, yet the flushed expressions and locked hands, they kissed quickly then asked for Garu's room. Then an echo of pleasure sprang out from the room the nurse told them he was in. "Get extra treatment from nurse Pucca." Abyo spoke in Ching's ear chuckling. In the room, Pucca rode Garu with all the lust that bulit over the time she worried and wanted him. Kissing him wildly and passionately, she felt her pussy drip with the sentsations dripping onto Garu's penis. As his hips bucks and Pucca grind, both experince at erotic feat. Ching and Abyo waited outside Garu's room. Both of them wondered whether or not it was safe to go in. It had been a few minutes since they had heard a noise of any kind from the nurse and her patient. "Maybe if we open the door we'll see some action." Abyo nudged Ching lightly in the ribs raised his eye brows. "That would be the last thing you saw if you even cracked it open." Ching threatened. "Okay okay we'll wait for the slut to open the door." Abyo grumbled. "What was that?" Ching glared at him. "I said we'll wait for them to open the door if you want." He said quickly. "That's what I thought you said." Ching smiled. Just then the door was opened by Pucca. "Ching and Abyo hey." Her dark blush indicated that she enjoied her time with the paitent. Grinning at them happily Ching hugged her giggling. Abyo mumbled harshly under his breath, "Slut." He then smiled wrapping an arm around Ching's slender and curvy waist. His fingers snaked their way to her dress. "So how is the paitent?" Pucca giggles some more. "Better now. I am glad." Skipping back over to Garu, she planted a sweeten kiss on his lips. Garu chuckled smiling at his visitors pulling Pucca on his lap on his half limp cock. Feeling Pucca purposely grind against him, Garu let out a husky growl in her ear. "Later." Turning his attention to his bestfriend and his girlfriend best friend, Garu chirped, "So, how the motorcycle sex?" Abyo sighed but smiled, "It was more hands-on if you know what I mean." The two men shared a laugh at the thought of the hands-on experince. As the two men chatted about what was wrong with Garu and how the exciting sex went. The girls occupied themselves out the room in the halls. Pucca started chatting Ching up about the naughty words that has been exchange between her and Garu. "I mean when he is horny and want to fuck. He wants to fuck." She grinned excitedly. Ching chimed happily, "I like when I get to tease Abyo. I mean he is practically easy to screw around with." Laughing happily. A sinster thought brew in her mind. "Let make their penises explode." "CHING!" Pucca exclaimed in shock. "Not literally." Ching giggled. "I mean metaphorically. By, lets make out with each other in front of the guys, and see if they pass out or cum so hard from just looking at us." Waiting for the apporval in Pucca's eyes. Ching saw it. That slutty, mischievous look on her face said it all. "We could... But I just don't want them to think we're bisexual. Then they wouldn't want to screw us, they'd just want to see us do it." Pucca said worriedly. "Hm I guess your right. Maybe when Garu's allowed out of the hospital we could go to Abyo's?" Ching suggested. "Why Abyo's?" Pucca asked. "He's got handcuffs stashed in his room." Ching giggled. "NO! I mean, I don't think that is a good idea." Pucca rung her hands nervously. Anywhere near Abyo with hand cuffs was a bad idea. He already carried two sets in his back pocket, why go where he would have a whole arsenal full of toys? The doctor came in just as Ching was about to reply. "Well, since everything is fine now you are free to go Garu." With that Garu jumped out of the hospital bed eager to leave. "Whoa bud, we've gotta figure out where to go." Abyo caught his arm before he could run out. "Um... My house maybe?" Garu wrench his arm free from Abyo's hold. "I was thinking we could go to my house. I've got handcuffs." Abyo offered. "You've got a few in your back pocket and besides I don't want your dad walking in on us!" Pucca cut in. "He has a king sized bed though." Ching whined. "Well what do you want? Privacy and freedom or his dad walking in on us screwing and a presentation on teen abstinence?" Pucca said remembering the last time they went to Abyo's. "Garu's it is!" Abyo and Ching agreed with a shutter. They did not need Officer Bruce teaching how to use a protection again. So they went out to the parking lot and got in Abyo's car. Once they reached Garu's house, all you can was Ching pushed Pucca into the wall and heavily making out with each other. Abyo's and Garu's face turn red as they look at Pucca and Ching. Pucca whispers to Ching, "can we stop now?". "No Pucca. The fun is just getting started." Pucca and Ching look over and notices Garu and Abyo getting hard. "Look Pucca. Our plan worked, they're getting hard. Haha." Ching said. "Wow your right Ching." Pucca and Ching went to sit down on the couch while Abyo and Garu are still standing in place. "Oh. Lets play Naughty Dare." Ching said. "Okay lets play." Abyo said. "Ching, I dare you to have unprotected sex with Abyo." Garu said. "What no way. This isn't fair!." Ching mutters. "Do it!" Garu says while laughing. "I hate you Garu." Ching says while being dragged upstairs by Abyo. Abyo started to kiss Ching behind the door while they both slide down onto the ground. "Ching, do you want to do this?" Abyo whispers. "Yes. I need to prove them wrong." Abyo slowly takes off his pants while Ching has a nervous expression on her face. They both got completely naked and Abyo starts kissing her again. As there soft moist lips smack together Ching moves her hand down below onto Abyo. Abyo sits up as Ching puts her face towards his penis. As her head moves up and down Abyo's moans can be heard from miles away. "Oh God Ching Oh God." Abyo moans. Ching giggles knowing shes doing it right. Two minutes later, Abyo exploded all over Ching. She rubs the warm liquid all over her chest as he rubs her clit. Slowly pushing one finger to two fingers then another Ching is exploded with moans. As Abyo pulls out of Ching, he slowly starts to put his penis in her vagina. Small moans escaped Ching. "Ohhh! Abyo! Faster, faster!" Ching shouts. The faster and faster Abyo goes until you can hear the floor creaking. "Damn, they are so loud." Garu says. "I know right." Pucca replied. Twenty minutes later, Ching and Abyo slowed down and Abyo pulled his dick out of her. Both heavily breathing they kiss each other and relax. "Wow Abyo that was fun. We should do more often." "Of course Ching." They both walk downstairs and Ching whispered, "I better not be pregnant." "I hope not." Abyo replied. "Anyway, it's only if the pill don't work. It's a good thing that Pucca told me to take it when we were at the hospital." Ching said. They both sat on the couch. Pucca and Garu watched them misteriously and they both blushed. "Too much didn't we?" Abyo asked. "We heard everything from down here." Garu said. "Payback. Garu I dare you to let Pucca put on a strap dildo and fuck you." Abyo said. "What the fuck Abyo? That is what lesbians do. You fucking ass hole!" Garu shouted. "Calm down Garu, let me handle this." Pucca said as she walked infront of Abyo and slapped him in the face hard. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" Abyo whined. "CHANGE THE FUCKING DARE ABYO!" Pucca yelled. "No." Abyo said. "CHANGE THE FUCKING DARE!" Pucca shouted with anger. "I said no." Abyo said. "Pucca threw Abyo on the ground and started beating him, punching him, and choking him. "Aaah!" Abyo screamed. Ching ran to Pucca and Abyo and tried to get her off of choking Abyo when she got a back punch in her face by Pucca. "Ah!" Ching shouted in pain. Garu knew he was the only one to stop her so he went to Pucca and lifed her and went to his room. He can see the anger on her face. As they went to his room Pucca was fighting Garu to go back and beat Abyo. "No Pucca. You have to stay here. It's for your own good Pucca." Garu said trying to calm down Pucca. He placed her on the bed. "I WANNA KILL FUCKING ABYO!" Pucca shouted. "HE'S SO FUCKING ANNOYING AND IS A FUCKING ASS HOLE. HE IS THE WORST FUCKING FRIEND TO PLAY NAUGHTY DARE WITH NOR ANY OTHER GAMES! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME CARRYING CHING TO TAKE THE PILL HE WOULD HAVE GOT HER PREGNANT AND IF CHING GETS IN THE WAY, WELL TOO BAD!" Pucca got up as Garu held her hand. "You have to understand Abyo is always gonna be an asshole." Garu said gently. "Well, I'm gonna kill him anyway. That isn't a valid excuse." Pucca said through clenched teeth. "I know it is not, but you can't change a person." Garu could tell his words went right over her head. "I'm gonna fucking kill Ab-" That was it he had no other choice. He shut her up with a thorough kiss on her mouth. When he felt her body go limp he stopped kissing her to catch his breath. "I hope you will put your thoughts of murder away now." He said through shallow breaths. "Kiss me again." Pucca said already leaning in. "I'm gonna do more than that." He chuckled before pushing her onto his bed. "Oh." She gasped when he got on top of her. She panted as he kissed her neck. She ran her hands up to his hair tugging at it. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Garu murmured in her ear. "Yes. Please keep going." She said breathlessly. "You wanna screw?" He asked. "YES!" Pucca shouted. He moved his attention from her neck to undressing her. Garu slipped her shirt off. Her chest heaved excitedly. He was about to laugh it wasn't that long ago they had had sex and yet she seemed so desperate. But the laughter died at his lips when thought about those long... agonizing... irritating hours since then and was replaced with lust and longing. That bra Pucca was wearing was taunting him. Hiding the treasure underneath that was her breasts. He grunted and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor. Garu put his hands on her tits causing her to desperately claw at the buttons on his shirt. Finally after waiting a moment Garu became impatient and shrugged it off himself. "No more teasing." He said under his breath. Garu spread her legs apart and pulled her pants and underwear off. She was already wet. Pucca couldn't take it anymore she needed him inside her NOW! Pucca undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. He kicked them off and thrust inside her. "AH!" Pucca screamed in suprise. Garu moaned. It felt nice to fuck Pucca again. Sure he did that a lot, but she was hot and he liked the feeling of her pussy tightening around his cock. He thrust in and out of her twisted herself frantically underneath him. It was almost to much. He was hard and about to cum. Back in the Living Room... "Why aren't they back yet?" Ching asked from the couch. "I don't give a crap. Garu and his Slut can stay in there forever if they want." Grumbled a pissed off Abyo as he popped a cherry in his mouth from a bowl he'd gotten in the kitchen. "Don't say that. We should check on them." Ching got up from the couch and went to Garu's room. Abyo followed after spitting the left over pit into the trash can. Ching opened the door when Abyo caught up to her and her jaw dropped at what she saw. "CHINGGGG!" Pucca screamed for her life embarrased as she just saw her best friend invading her privacy. Garu watched Ching and shouted, "WHY?! WHY THE FUCK YOU JUST INVADE OUR PRIVACY?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OPENING THE DOOR TO SOMEWHERE YOU ARE NOT SUPOSE TO BE!?" Garu shouted embarrased. "Hmm. I see no condoms, I see naked Garu and naked Pucca, I see Ching and thats it." Abyo said. Ching fainted on the ground.


	9. The Problem

Ching woke up hours later. She was disoriented and everything seemed to blur together. It was a hazy mess and then her surroundings became clear. She was in Garu's living room on a couch. Abyo was in front of her face. Looking worried at her. "Ching? Are you okay?" Abyo said in a low voice. "Wha- what happend?" She asked looking questioning. "You fucking walked in on me and Garu screwing and you shoudn't have done that." Pucca said. "Then you fucking fainted. Shit." Pucca said vex. "Ching don't you know something called knocking before you open a door? Especially my room door?" Garu said angry. "Well, I would have if you did the same to Abyo and I." Ching said. "WHAT?! FUCK! WE NEVER WALKED IN ON YOU TWO SCREWING AND WHY DO WE WANT TO?!" Pucca shouted. Abyo stood up. "Leave her alone Pucca." Abyo said. "It's your fucking fault all this is going on if you had changed the dare this wouldn't be happening! Your just a stupid ass hole who needs to learn how to grow up sometimes!" Pucca shouted. Pucca stood up and slapped Abyo acrossed his face. Pucca walked back up to Garu's room. "Pucca! Wait!" Ching shouted as she walked behind Pucca. "DON'T FUCKING FOLLOW ME CHING! IM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD!" Pucca shouted. Ching walked back down the stairs. "Abyo if you only shut your mouth for once!" Garu said going to his room. "I can't stand Abyo anymore. He's such a fucking asshole." Garu said. "That's what I've been telling you for years." Pucca said venomously. "Well, I haven't seen it until now!" Garu exclaimed. "Walking in on us and then just acting so nonchalant about it." He grumbled. "Ching's my best friend. How could she do this to me?" Pucca asked forlornly. "It doesn't make sense." Garu said bitterly. It was six o' clock in the morning and there was a knock at the Garu's door. Neither went to answer it, "I knocked." Ching said sadly through the door. "I'm sorry okay? I should of knocked, but I'm knocking now so doesn't that count for something?" Ching tried knocking again. Ching afterwards went outside of the house and climbed up the window of Garu's room praying it would be open. When she looked in, she didn't saw them doing anything. Pucca spotted her. "CHING!" A very pissed off Pucca said. "Garu, I'm gonna take a fucking walk." "Make sure you come back in five minutes." Garu said worried. Pucca left the room. "Ching come in." Garu said. Ching sat on the chair. "You have to understand something. You don't go looking in someone's room. Well... That's why you two got Pucca really pissed off and when I tried talking to her she sounded really angry." "Sorry, I didn't know. I never saw her that pissed off before." Ching said. "Okay now that is clear, we have to get Abyo to Ssoso." Garu said. Nine minutes later, the two got up and went back in the living room. "Abyo, I think you should see Ssoso." Garu said. "Okay. But what did the Slut say about me?" Abyo asked. "Pucca is not a slut. You just made her really pissed off and it's like ten minutes and she hasn't come back from her five minutes walk." A worried Garu said. Meanwhile, Pucca catches her breath. "DON'T FUCKING MENTION THOSE FUCKING NAMES TO ME!" Pucca yelled at Kua. "Oh. I'm sorry but why?" Kua replied. "THOSE TWO FUCKING RAPED ME ALL MY LIFE, GIVING ME A VIBRATOR WHEN I WAS FIVE, TEACHING ME HOW TO USE IT! UHH, ITS JUST.." Pucca yelled. "Hmm, no wonder they were acting so." Kua said. "I think I have to go, Garu told me to be back at five minutes but it's way past." Pucca said. "Alright, it looks like I have to get going also. Bye." Kua said jumping from branches to branches. As soon as Pucca entered Garu's house, she saw Garu and Abyo talking. "GARU!" Pucca yelled. Garu saw a slight tear ran down her face. "No Pucca, we was getting Abyo to see Ssoso." Garu said. Pucca tightly held her fists. "Pucca?" Garu asked as he knew Pucca was on attack mode. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! AND NOW THAT IS OVER, YOU ALL WILL GET THE BEATEN OF YOUR LIFE!" A very angry Pucca yelled. "No Pucca. Calm down. Now." Garu said. "NO!" Pucca shouted. "Pucca, stop." Ching said. "NO CHING!" Pucca yelled. "Pucca?" Abyo asked. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shouted at Abyo. She waked up to him and started to beat the ass out of him. "Ouch! Pucca! Stop!" A bloody Abyo screamed. "We should hold her back." Ching said. Ching held onto Pucca's arms and said, "Pucca calm down." "FUCK YOU!" Pucca shouted as she kicked in the cunt. "AW!" Ching screamed and fell on the floor passed out. Garu walked behind Pucca and held her waist and asked, "Pucca, why? Why are you doing this?" "I'M SORRY GARU!" Pucca shouted as she did a back kick which she ended up kicking him somewhere that realy hurst him. Garu passed out. "NOW FOR YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!" Pucca punched Abyo in the face even harder than before. "You stupid slut." Abyo said. Kua was outside hearing everything. "THANK YOU AND FOR THAT, NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" Pucca shouted. All of a sudden, Kua came flying through the window. "Pucca! Stop!" Kua shouted. "NO! I HAVE TO KILL THIS ASS HOLE!" Pucca shouted. Kua held down Pucca so Pucca won't move. Kua took out a sleeping pill out of her bag and placed it in a drink which Pucca didn't see. "Take this, you look exausted." Kua said. "Thanks." Pucca said. She drank all the orange juice and felt sleepy. "Wait, you put something.." Pucca fell asleep. "Now to get you all cleaned up." Kua said. Garu and Ching woke up when Pucca wasn't shouting anymore. "What happend?" Ching asked. "I don't know, all I remembered was getting kicked from Pucca." Garu said. "Oh you two are awaked?" Kua said. "Kua what are you doing here?" Ching asked. "Long story. But, I gave Pucca an orange juice with a sleeping pill in it." Kua said. "I'm gonna take a bath." Abyo said as he left. "She fell for that? Damn." Ching said. "Looks like I gotta go." Kua said. "Wait, we need you to calm her down." Garu said. "Yea, even her boyfriend she won't listen to." Ching said. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." Kua said. Garu lifted Pucca and placed her on the couch to sleep on. "She looks so stressed out." Garu said. Pucca started shifting and making strange sounds. "I think she is having a bad dream." Ching said. "Don't let any noise go close to her." Kua said. "I think I should carry her in my bed." Garu said. "Yea good idea." Kua said. Garu lifted Pucca and went to his room with Ching and Kua following behind. "Something is deffinately wrong." Ching said. Abyo walked in the room. "Oops, I forgot to close the door." Kua said. "That's no big deal." Abyo said. "Errr.." Pucca whined. "I need to wake her up." Garu said. "No. Wait for a certain point, then you wake her up." Kua said. "G-Garuuu..." Pucca whined shifting more and more tensed in the bed. She held onto Garu's hand and squeezed it. "Pucca?" Garu asked. "Well the Slut holds her man hand then she will put if somewhere dirty." Abyo said. "Shut the fuck up Abyo. Geez." Garu said. "Garuuu.." Pucca whined. "Mmm! mm! mm!" Pucca's noise became louder. "Pucca?" Ching asked. "Ah!" Pucca screamed for a whole ten seconds. "She is still sleeping." Kua said. "Why she keeps saying my name?" Garu said. "It's so obvious. She loves you." Kua said. "Garuu." Pucca whined. "Yes Pucca?" Garu asked. "Garuu?" Pucca asked. Pucca squeezed Garu's hand tighter. "Noo. Noo. Don't.. Don't touch there. It's for Garu." Pucca whined. "Well, she is being raped by the chefs in her dream again." Garu said. "Oh, when I saw Pucca this morning, she told me that her uncles gave her a vibrator when she was five." Kua said. "There was a time when I walked into the Goh-Rong, I was suposed to spend a night with Pucca in her room but it turned out that I saw her being raped and I beat up the chefs." Garu said. "They are pedophiles? I knew they were hiding something." Kua said. "They molest boys and girls." Ching said. "Screw that." Abyo said. Pucca started hitting herself is the stomach. Garu held her hands tight. "Pucca stop." Garu said. Pucca started kicking her feet wildly and moving her hands. "She is crazy." Abyo said. "Hu hu..." Pucca said. "No. Don't, don't AHHHHHH!" Pucca screamed. Garu placed his both hands over her mouth trying to get her to stop screaming. However, even with his hands firmly pressed against her mouth she continued to scream. It was hard to hear her shrieks and not wake her, but Kua wouldn't let him. Pucca began to squirm her arms and legs flailing about and she hit herself to the point where a black bruise could bad seen on her arms and stomach. She even clawed at her hands until they bleed. He couldn't take watching her inflict wounds on herself. Much to his relief she finally stopped after five minutes. He took his hands off her mouth and sat in silence waiting for Kua to give him the okay to wake Pucca up. "Go ahead. It's alright to wake her up now." Kua said. He nudged Pucca slightly. There was no response. He nudged her a little harder. Still nothing. He continued to do this until he was close to shaking her as hard as he could. Nothing. "Pucca please wake up this isn't funny." He cried. He stopped shaking her and just sat on the bed cuddling her limp body. The only signs he had that she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and the feel of her heart beating under his hands. "Please. Please wake up." Garu whispered feebly one last time before Kua spoke up. "We need to get her to a hospital." She said gently. "We just went there yesterday too." Garu murmured bitterly. "Everything was going to be fine and then this." Garu said loudly still looking at Pucca's chest. "Well, maybe this will be the last time you go." Kua walked out of the room motioning for him to follow her. He held Pucca as if she were the most valuable thing on earth and followed. They went gravely out into the living room. It fir not take much for Abyo and Ching to figure it out. Something was wrong with Pucca again. So they all went outside and piled into Kua's car. Ching and Garu sat in the back watching Pucca attentively. They drove in silence. The minutes it took to get to the hospital stretched on for hours for the two in the back. When they finally reached the parking lot they rushed out of the car and ran to the emergency center of the hospital clinic. "Your back again!" Shouted the woman at a appointment desk. "Pucca's not waking up." Abyo said slowing down to explain while the rest continued to run ahead. The woman turned pale and said shakily "R-room 204. A-a doctor will be there r-right away." Abyo thanked her and went to catch up with his friends. "Go to room 204!" he screamed to them down the hallway. It wasn't that he was worried or anything, he just wouldn't have anyone to call bitch, skank, tramp, whore, slut, hoe, or cum disposer if she wasn't okay. That was it. At least that's what he told himself. Truth was over the years of insults and fighting and enduring her... She had become a friend to him. When they got to the room a doctor was already waiting for them. The doctor stared at them intentsely. The look of worry sent his the young couple into a fear. Escorted Ching and Garu to rest her on the examination table. Before any of them could ask, the older looking man spoke, "She is reliving her rape moments... a relapse if you can say." A sigh. "It is hard to say, but she can get violent with you all. And the self injuries can get worse if not monitor closely. It should pass in a few days." Nodding to himself, as if trying to convince himself. Not much relief for the boyfriend of the paitent herself. "What does it mean then?" Garu rushed him. A slight edge showed the irritation he has with the man in white. "It means she needs to be restrained and monitor until her relapse is over. Then she will be back to her normal self... well much normality her hormones let her have." Showing them the way out, the question bubbled around them. Ching looked at the door worriedly, "She went through this before?" Abyo winced to himself. A part of him felt like a true jerk when hearing that this is something she went through before. Why she is the way she is. Looking at Garu, Abyo just stood silently. Garu sat on a coushined chair, lined in red linen, elbows dug into knees. Hand covering his face, he huffed. 'Please Pucca, come back and awake soon.' Soon that thought pressed out. Pucca woke up seeing she was strapped down and in a white room. Gazing around, she saw a camera. Whimpering, she melwed out, "Garu?" Moving her wrist, Pucca sighed. The memories came flooding back. "I had an episode... where is Garu?" Garu!?" "He is out in the waiting room, now demanding to see you." The nurse spoke kindly. "No need to worry, yea?" "Let me see him." The young woman demanded. Her anger slowly driven back. A prick of a needle touched her heated skin. Letting a gasp, the world dulled. "Noo, I don't want to sleep again." Whimpering again a tinged of words hit her ears. "I...want... Garu..." Closing her eyes she fell asleep. The dream came back to her. "Aaah!" Pucca screamed. "Dont.. LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF MY FUCKING HANDS AND LEGS!" Pucca shouted. Back at the waiting room, "what the fuck is going on in there?" Garu asked. "I don't know but things are going to get real bad in there?" Abyo said. "Poor Pucca." Ching said. "I told you that the doctors only kill." Abyo said. "I think you're right. I'm going in there just now." Garu said. Meanwhile, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pucca screamed. "We should put poison in her blood." One of the doctor's said. "Great idea. Then she would die and we won't have to see her again." The second doctor said. The first doctor went for the injection needle, then the other one went for the poison. "Ok, pour the poison in here." The first doctor said. The second doctor poured the poison into the injection needle tube and then instantly injected the needle into Pucca's arm. She didn't feel anything. Another doctor saw and shouted, "HEY! YOU CAN'T POISON A PATIENT!" "No no, we were just putting medicine into her." The second doctor said. "STOP TELLING LIES! I SAW YOU!" The doctor shouted. "GARU! THEY POISONED PUCCA!" "What?" Garu rushed out of the waiting room and bust opened the doors of the room. "They poisoned Pucca. I'm calling Bruce." The doctor said as she went to get her phone. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DONE!?" Garu asked in anger. Abyo and Ching came in the room. "What's going on?" Abyo asked. "THOSE TWO ASS HOLES OVER THERE JUST PUT POISON INTO PUCCA'S BLOOD STREAM!" Garu shouted. "How dare you do this to my best friend?" Ching asked. "Yea, how can you do that to the slut?" Abyo asked. Garu kicked the to doctors in the dicks, then he started punching them. Blood shattered on the room floor. "Wait there! Over." Bruce said. "NO! HOW DARE THEY POISON PUCCA!" Garu shouted in anger. "Alright Garu, that's enough. Over." Bruce said. Garu didn't listened. "Garu stop." Abyo said. "Stop Garu!" Ching shouted. Abyo and Ching held back Garu. It was very hard to keep him still. "Come on boys your going with me. Over." Bruce said. He put handcuffs on their hands they walked out of the hospital. "How are we gonna get this poison out of her?" Ching asked. "I don't know." Garu said. "Then she's gonna die!" Ching burst into tears. "We need to get her out of here. I don't want anymore doctors near her." Garu went and picked Pucca up as he said this. "Lets go. Abyo I'm trusting you and Ching to go and grab as many things as you can that say poison antidote or similar." He said gruffly. "You can count on us." Ching said and they all ran off towards the parking lot. Once there they found Kua waiting in her car. "See everything's fine n-" She stopped mid sentence seeing the distress on the trio's faces. "We need to carry her at my house now!" Garu said. "Okay. What happened to her?" Kua asked. "She was poisoned by the doctors." Garu said. "Abyo and I will go home first, Kua, you and Ching will go at the pharmacy to get as many antidotes as you can." Five minutes later, they arrived at Garu's house. Garu took out five hundred dollars and gave Ching. "Ching, remeber get all the antidote you can buy." Garu said. "Okay, bye. Make sure Pucca wakes up." Ching said. Garu placed Pucca on the couch and she woke up. "Abyo, she's awake." Garu said. "Well finally. I'm going to see if you have anything to cure her." Abyo said. "Okay." Garu replied as Abyo left the room. Pucca started vomiting redish purple. "Garu, I feel so weak." Pucca said. "I know, it's because two doctors poisoned you while you were asleep." Garu said. "I told them I wanted to see you but they put an injection needle in my hand and I fell asleep." Pucca said. Abyo came back in the room. "I found these." Abyo said holding two bottles of liquid in his hands. "Pucca drink all." Abyo said. Pucca held the bottle and it fell. "She's too weak to do anything." Garu said. Garu put the bottle by her mouth. "Pucca drink." Garu said as she drank halfway then vomited. "What the fuck?" Abyo said. Ching and Kua bursted through the doors and ran to them. Kua looked at the three more worry than usual. "We found everything we can." Looking at the vomit, she continued, "Please tell you didn't give her anything?" "Uh, some medicine I found in the kitchen." Abyo admitted promptly. He and Garu had no idea what they were suppose to do at this very moment. Frowning, Ching realize they didn't know what posion the hospital two psycho doctors given Pucca. After recieiving a call from Officer Bruce, he went over small details pertaining to the chemicals that been streaming through Pucca's system. "We have to give a specific type of medicine." Garu sighed, annoyed that his hunches about hospitals were right and that he couldn't do anything to help his currently in pain girlfriend. Grabbing her hand he gave her a gentle squeeze and a very try hard reassurance smile. Getting a weak trembling smile back from her. Garu took as a sign she would fight through this. Seeing Ching and Kua perparing the first of many dosages he asked, "What is that poison she was given and what the hospital side effects?" Kua answered the first part, "Well, first, it either kills her or makes her weak, like near death weak to the point if she heat something she could get internal bleeding." Ching sighed, "Not that dramatic, but she is very weak and can't move that well. This medicine she help her body cope and fight against the poison and it effects... side effects... they wouldn't tell us." Garu sighed weighing his options. "Give it to her." It'll work he told himself repeatedly as he watch his girlfriend best friend give her a white foamy color looking liquid. His stomach twisted up seeing Pucca laying and sleep peaceful. Waiting for the next instructions, when to give her the medicine, which was when ever she awoke and how to. Just by help her swallow. Seeing the all leave, they said they will visit eventually leaving Garu and Pucca alone. One asleep and another worried to death. Ching hugged Abyo tight kissing his lips, "I knew you care." "Yeah yeah." He mocked blushed hugging her back. At Tobe's lair, "so Pucca is sick aye?" Tobe asked. "Yes master." One of his ninja's said. "I saw everything at the hospital. Two doctor's has poisoned her." "Perfect. Now it's time for, VENGEANCE." Tobe said. "Are you gonna be okay?" Jing-Jing asked. "Yes. Of course." Tobe replied. "Okay. Looks like I have to go alone for this one." "Okay but come back soon." Jing-Jing said. Tobe got his sword and a sleeping pill and left. He dashed through the forest, as he got closer, he saw Garu's house. 'Now I must find a way to get in.' Tobe thought. As he reached the house, he saw Pucca vomiting worms. 'What the fuck?' Tobe thought. He saw Garu left to wash out the bucket, so he had time to give Pucca the sleeping. Tobe climbed through the window and put the sleeping pill into her drink. Tobe saw Garu coming back. "Oh shit." Tobe said. "TOBE! What the fuck are you doing here?" Garu asked. "Vengeance." He replied. "Not now Tobe. Pucca's life is on the line so leave." Garu said. "That won't be Garu." Tobe said as he slapped Pucca on her hand. "Ahhh, Garu, my handdd, it fucking hurts. I can't see properly, thing turned blurred. My ears hurt, my hands, everywhere." Pucca said in pain. "Pucca it's okay, I'll help you to drink some of your orange juice." Garu said. "Garuuu." Pucca said. "What?" Tobe said as he watch confussed. Garu took up the cup and put it for by Pucca's mouth for her to drink. Garu noticed something at the bottom of the cup. "TOBE!" Garu shouted. "What? Did I do something?" Tobe asked. "What the fucck did you put in this?" Garu asked. "Sleeping pill. Why?" Tobe asked. "Fuck Tobe. She is not supose to get any type of medication! You piece of shit! Now she's going to kill herself!" Garu said as Kua came back from telling Master Soo what had happend. "What are you doing here Tobe?" Kua asked. "Vengeance." Tobe said. "HE PUT A FUCKING SLEEPING PILL IN PUCCA'S DRINK!" Garu shouted in anger. "WHAT!?" Kua asked. "Tobe, why would you even do this? This is bad. Real bad." Kua said. "What do you mean by bad?" Tobe asked. "You'll see for yourself cause your not going anywhere." Kua said. "G-G-GARUUU!" Pucca said in her sleep. "It's happening again." Garu said. "Where are you Garu? Where are you?" Pucca asked. "Why do she talk in her sleep?" Tobe asked. "You won't understand what she used to go through. She will be having a nightmare everytime she sleep. Then she tries to damage herself." Garu said. "AAHHH!" Pucca screamed. "FUCK! MY EARS!" Tobe shouted. Abyo and Ching came running when they heard the scream. "Not again." Abyo said. "Tobe?" Ching asked. "Yes it's my fault." Tobe said. "DONT-DONT DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME! AAAHH! YOU NASTY PEDOPHILES! AAAAH! RAPE! RAPE!" Pucca shouted. "GARU CAN YOU HEAR ME? AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Pucca screamed. "What is she yelling about?" Tobe asked. "Her uncles used to rape her. That's why she acts so slutty and gets horny very easily." Abyo said. "Abyo. What's with all the excessive talk?" Ching asked. "Huh?" Abyo said. "MMMMM MMMMM STOP!" Pucca shouted. Pucca started hitting her head and scraping her thighs. Garu held her both hands and she kicked him. "Ahaha." Tobe laughed. "I need help." Garu said. "UH! UH! UH! STOP!" Pucca screamed. "AW! THAT HURT YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" She shouted. "That explains why she cuss so much." Tobe said. "Garu, wake her up now, or something bad will happen." Kua said. He nodded. This wasn't solely life or death anymore. Torture. That was what this was. Inner torture for Pucca and External and emotional torture for him. Why the hell did bad always happend to them? Why not Ching and Abyo? No it was always them. They'd been through so much already was there an end to this insanity? Well if there was, this had to be the end of it. He shook her squirming form and she mumbled stopping. He shook her again and she wearily opened her eyes. "Garu?" She whispered. "Please don't go to sleep again." He said sliding off the bed and onto the floor. He was on his knees brushing her hair with his fingers. "But I'm so tired." She yawned. "Not yet. Ching and Abyo are getting the antidote." He said. "Good." She choked. "You know Abyo was actually worried about you." He chuckled. "I didn't know that that son of bitch really cared at all." She managed a small smile. "He tried to hide it the whole time. He did a crappy job though." Garu smiled back at her. "That's more like him. Crappy." She closed her eyes. "Keep your eyes open. It's not good to close them right now. You might fall asleep." He kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open again. "If you want." She whispered. "I want you to stay awake with me." He whispered in her ear." "Then I will." She turned so she was facing him. "I love you." He said sincerely. "I love you too." She murmured looking into his eyes.


	10. Slut Off

Abyo and Ching had finally came back from Master Soo's place with the antidote. When they opened Garu's room door they saw Pucca and Garu sleeping. "I think we should wake them up." Abyo said. "I don't know. Yes we should." Ching said. Abyo walked up to Pucca and slapped her in the face. She woke up. "WHY THE FUCK?" Pucca asked. Ching gently tried to wake up Garu when she swatted her away throwning her on the floor. "Aw!" Ching shouted. "GET UP!" Abyo shouted. "Shit!" Garu shouted. "We got the antidote." Ching said. Ching gave Pucca the antidote and she drank it all. "Thanks." Pucca said. Abyo turned on the television. "Let's see what's good showing on t.v.." Abyo said. "Wait. Is that Ring Ring?" Ching asked. "Abyo. Put it back on Ring Ring." Ching said as Abyo did just that. "And will be winning one thousand dollars in cash. Remember this will be starting at ten tonight. Which ever girl be's the best slut wins. Also bring your guys to watch us. Remember it's at my house." Ring Ring said. "Oh cool, Ching are you in for it?" Abyo asked. "Yes." Ching said. "I wanna go." Pucca said. "Pucca. Are you sure? Are you feeling better?" Garu asked. "Yes I'm sure Garu. I'm feeling alot better by taking the antidote." Pucca said. "Okay, everyone is going." Garu said. "Ching. Can I whisper you something?" Pucca asked. "Sure Pucca." Ching said. "I'm feeling drunk. What the fuck was in that antidote?" Pucca whispered. "I didn't asked Master Soo." Ching whispered. "Are you sure you don't wanna tell Garu?" Ching whispered. "Yes, I'm sure. He won't make me participate and I really need the money." Pucca whispered. "Okay." Ching said. "What did she said?" Abyo asked. "It's about girl things." Ching lied. "Gross." Abyo said. "Deal with it." Ching crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue childishly. She turned to Garu. 'Well lets go! We don't wanna be late. It's starts in about thirty minutes. " Ching tugged Garu out the room and down the stairs. "You need help getting up?" Abyo asked Pucca. "Yea. Thanks Abyo." He helped her up. "No prob." She took a step and almost fell over. "Are you sure your okay?" Abyo looked at her concernedly. "I'm fine, but why do you care? I'm the slut, remember?" Pucca was curious. Did Abyo actually consider her a friend or was it because of Ching? Abyo sighed shrugging off the pestering thoughts. Following the other three out they headed towards Ring Ring's home. Pucca and Ching saw a line of women and their men already signed up and entering the house. Quickly signing up the two young women walked into the house. A part of Pucca still felt the strength that antidote gave her. Staying in balance, Pucca scoped the competition. Wether she was her boyfriend's slut, she felt that she and Ching would blow all these bimbos out the water. Smiling Pucca saw Ring Ring flirting and showing off a rather short sexy outfit. Pucca walked up to her, "Hey Ring Ring." "Pucca." Ring Ring flipped her hair, hands on hips chuckling. "Now this is a competition!" Cackling slightly, the blue haired woman started the competition. It'll be a real battle of who is the biggest slut of them all. All guys sat down already perpared to "comfort" their girlfriends or wives. In the best of ways. As soon as the competition was about to start, Ching saw a painful expression on Pucca's face. "Pucca are you okay?" Ching asked in concerned. "Bathroom. Now." Pucca said. "Ring Ring, we'll be right back." Ching said. The two walked to the bathroom and closed the door. "Pucca what's wrong?" Ching asked. "I need to vomit." Pucca said holding her stomach. "Oh. I knew this was a bad idea." Ching said. Pucca went over to the white, clean, new purchased toilet and vomited in it. "I wonder what Ring Ring has to say when she see's vomit." Ching said. "Pucca, are you sure you don't wanna leave?" "I'm sure Ching." Pucca said as she went for a sip of water from the sink. Pucca went to flush the toilet when Ring Ring knocked on the door. "Is anyone in there?" Ring Ring asked. "Yes." Ching said as she opened the door. Pucca put down the toilet cover and sat on the toilet putting her head on her lap. "What's wrong with Pucca?" Ring Ring asked. "She's still feeling sick. She was poisoned by two doctors." Ching said. "Oh. Well we need to get going now. The people are waiting." Ring Ring said. "I feel drunk and sick. But I have to go." Pucca said. She stood up and followed Ching and Ring Ring out to get some competition. "Everything seems so blurry." Pucca said. "This is the part when you turns drunk." Ching said. The stood up in the line. "Okay. Are you ready for some sluts?" Ring Ring asked. "Yea!" The crowd of men said. "Well in that case lets get started!" Ring Ring shouted. The crowd screamed. Garu sat in the front row, but he only had eyes for one woman, Pucca. Abyo on the other hand had a eye on Ching and another on every other woman in the room. "When do we go up?" Pucca asked Ching behind the certain of the stage that Ring Ring had set up for the occasion. "We're number twenty two and twenty three of all thirty 'sluts'." Ching answered. "I hope they go quickly." Pucca peered out nervously as the first girl took the stage. She was horrible. Modestly dressed, walking in a strait line, and blowing kisses and then she ran in saying "Did you see that? They were practically begging me to keep going!" When in fact it was only her boy friend who clapped and whistled. "One down twenty one to go before I'm on." Ching giggled. "We've got this in the bag." Pucca smiled. The next slut, a woman of about thirty years, walked out. She at least was scantily clad in her thong and bra. However, she was unbelievably fat and seemed uncomfortable as she stepped from side to side looking at her feet. She stayed that way for about three minutes before she became too afraid to stay there. She ran back behind the curtain weeping hysterically. All the men sat there gawking at the performance. Her husband jumped on stage, apologized to the crowd, and ran behind the curtain. He found his wife and they sat down. He cuddled with her as she cried into his shoulder. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's not your fault your a little plump and have stage fright." He whispered into her hair. "Can I try that diet again?" She squeaked. "Anything you want." He crooned. "Okay that was just sad." Pucca said. "Yea." Ching agreed. "What was THAT!" Abyo said regaining his wits. "I... Don't... Know." Garu blinked furiously. What the hell did he just see? "When do our Girls come on?" Abyo asked after seven other horrible attempts at scank-ism. "Thirteen." Garu sighed. "God help us!" Abyo exclaimed. Backstage Ching and Pucca had fallen asleep. It wasn't worth staying awake until they were called. A lady, number fifteen, slid on stage. She was completely naked and touched herself. "Decent." Abyo commented. "Meh." Garu sighed. He wanted to go home. As soon as Ching woke up, she saw number twenty one on the stage. "Pucca get up." Ching said shaking Pucca. "Huh?" Pucca asked. "We have to go when number twenty one is finished." hing said. "Already?" Pucca asked. "Pucca, here's the plan, remember that twerk dance we used to do?" Ching asked with a grin on her face. "Yeah. Why?" Pucca asked. "We are gonna do that." Ching said. "Okay. We do it naked. You, me, go on stage for number twenty two." Pucca said. "Okay but we might wanna put our hair in one so the audience can see our butts." Ching said. "NUMBER TWENTY TWO!" Ring Ring shouted. Pucca and Ching put their hairs in one and took off their clothes Ching peeped through the curtains. "ABYO PUCCA AND I TWERK SONG ON YOUR PHONE, GIVE RING RING TO CONNECT IT TO THE SPEAKERS!" Ching shouted. "Okay Ching. Ring Ring you heard her. Take my phone." Abyo said giving Ring Rnig the phone. Ring Ring connected the phone and she looked on it and she pressed play on the phone. She pressed back on the phone only to see a naked Ching as the wallpaper. The song started up. Pucca and Ching walked out naked. "Damn." Abyo said. "This is the best I've seen whole night." Garu said. The song Bend Ova by Lil Jon started up. Pucca and Ching faced back to back. "BEND OVA MAKE YOUR KNEES TOUCH YOUR ELBOWS!" The song started up. Pucca and Ching did just that then started to fast twerk. Ching did a split and twerked her ass cheeks. Pucca did a hand stand and twerked her ass cheeks. "WIGGLE THAT ASS MAKE IT SHAKE LIKE JELLO, WIGGLE THAT ASS MKAE IT SHAKE LIKE JELLO, WIGGLE IT WIGGLE IT WIGGLE WIGGLE IT WIGGLE WIG-WIG-WIG-WIG-WIG-WIG-WIG-WIG WIGGLE THAT ASS MAKE IT SHAKE LIKE JELLO!" Both Ching and Pucca did a front flip and fast twerk on each other. "Man they're good." Garu said. "I'd bet Ching wanna fast twerk on me." Abyo said. Then Ring Ring changed the song to RDX - Kotch. "What?" Ching asked. "Now is free style." Pucca said. Then the song started, "KOTCH AH! RDX RDX RDX RDX. AH WE SING D SONG MEK D GYAL DEM AH LOSE THEM SELF." They started twerking. "What you think boys?" Ching kept twerking while she held her left leg up. The crowd screamed. Abyo and Garu clapped and whistled and yelled loudest of all. "Hm. I don't think they really like it, Ching. Lets turn it up a notch." Pucca decided to start twerking on the floor. At that about ten men fainted. "Um. Ching?" Pucca said woozily. Ching turned to her friend still twerking. "What's wrong?" Ching said worriedly. "I feel a bit dizzy." Pucca got up unsteadily and fell. Ching helped her up and put a arm around her shoulders to balance her. "Pucca's drunk, boys!" She yelled to Abyo and Garu. "Drunk!?" Garu said shocked. "Pucca. We're leaving NOW!" He yelled past the booing crowd. "No." Pucca jumped off the stage and sat on top of him. "How about we stay and give you a lap dance?" Pucca suggested. Not waiting for an answer, she started moving slowly. "You want one too Abyo?" Ching asked getting off the stage and putting her arms around his neck. "More than that babe!" Abyo said pushing her on to her knees and pulling down his pants. Ching giggled happily and pulled out his dick. "How about this?" Ching said before putting it in her mouth. "YES!" He screamed. "Would you like that too?" Pucca asked devilishly. Garu heavily wanted Pucca to continue, but seeing all these men gawking at the two girls fondling him and Abyo got him heated and pissed. Picking Pucca up by the thighs, Garu carried her out quickly hearing Ring Ring shout to him, ''Pucca won the prize money! A cheque will be in the mail!" Hardly caring Garu made the four left the building. As they were inside of Garu's huse, Garu lays her down on his bed smirking. Kissing her passionately took his number one slut on a ride for pleasure. Undoing her clothes and under clothes, the young man growled hungrily kissing all over her body. A hiccup emitted from her lips bringing him back to the thought. Seeing the girl he loves so dearly, Garu kissed her head hearing panting a moaning. "I am sorry my sweet Pucca." He mumbled seeing her fall asleep. Ching swallowed happily looking at her boyfriend. Most men were being yelled at their fairly decent well dressed girlfriends. Abyo wanted to take her and just screw anywhere and everywhere. Abyo threw Ching on his bed once the got home. His cock pulsated with each look over he done of his Ching. His very own slut. Smirking he crawled on top of her kissing her neck and shoulders. "Who is my slut?" Ching mumbled gleefully, "I am your slut." A red to pink tint placed itself on her cheeks and rim of nose. Her pussy became soak and intense under all the heat the man on top gave her. One thing she loved about Abyo was that he took their sex life to a level higher. A level closer to an orgasmic release for her. One euphoria after the next is something so sweet and tempting; she wanted him and what his masculine body had to offer. Running her delicate fingers across his shoulders and chest and firey shiver travlled down to her heat. "Abyo. Fuck me." Happily taking the offer, the man on top of her slam in his meaty throbbing member. Each thrust was deeper and more forceful. Each yip, gasps and moan played off her sweet glossed lips. Sweat mixed and womanly juice kept soaking his cock that was rocking one girl mind to a pile of gooey mess. Abyo hoisted her legs on his shoulders slamming straight into her hitting that magical mystical spot every man was to stupid to find. Her screams of orgasmic bliss reched the heaven as this a new fuel to the horny and raging man fucking his woman sensless. Long and hard thrust smacked against her rump and pussy lips. Ching looked completely content and in ecasty. Little dots of white and sometimes picks shaped heart floated around her. "Abyo. Abyo." She repeated his name until she was a pile mumbling mess. Toes curled once more feeling that internal spring tighten and tighten, until. Another release. A new postion on her side and a leg up high as he fucked sideways. Quite literally. Abyo smirked, he never seen Ching this lost, not since their first time. Kissing her cheek he mumbled sweet and longing words. "I love you and your body Ching. My slut." He realized why Garu loved Pucca so. She let him take almost anything he wanted. Set the limits for the both to reach. Yet each new limit set was a new bond form between the two. And so a bond between him and Ching formed. Both formerly and happily accepted. As a rope went around her wrists, and his hands smacks ass with the other gently around her throat. Few more thrust and a few more smack, both climaxed. Juices, cum and sweat mixed underneath and on them. Abyo faceplanted next to Ching who was panting madly but with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you." She mumbled kissing his damped head. She was just about to fall asleep when she caught sight of the clock. It was eleven at night. Her dad would KILL her if she didn't get home soon. She sat up and got out from underneath the bed covers. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. The feel of the cool wood of Garu's cold guest room floor sent a shiver down her spine. "Goodbye, love." She whispered into Abyo's ear. He had fallen asleep sometime ago. His eyes snapped open. "Where you goin Ching?" He asked. "I'm going home. My dad'll murder me on the spot if I don't get home now." She explained quietly. "Okay. Well good night then." Abyo said sadly. "See you tomorrow?" Ching asked. "See you tomorrow," Abyo nodded lying back down on the bed. Ching left the room. Ching went down the hall and passed Garu's room. She stopped, thought a moment, and then turned around. She knocked on his door. "Yes?" Came Garu's groggy voice through the door. "Is Pucca in there with you, Garu?" Ching asked. "Yea. Why?" Garu said. "I need to talk to her about something." Ching said. "Alright. Hold on." A moment later Pucca opened the door. "Is everything okay Ching?" She yawned."Yes, Mind if we go in the bathroom to talk in private?" Ching asked. "Sure." They walked off. At that point Abyo decided to get out of the room. The girls passed him. "What's with them?" He asked Garu. "I' not sure." They looked on in confusion as Pucca closed the bathroom door behind her. "So what is it?" Pucca said leaning against the door. "What do you think you'll do with your prize money?" Ching said excitedly. "That's what you woke me up for?" Pucca raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." Ching looked down at her feet slightly ashamed. "Well if you must know I was thinking about buying tickets for the New Years cruise party. We can bring the boys and have a great time." Pucca smiled. Ching looked up wide eyed. "Really?" She squealed. "Yea. Now get home before you die and can't go." Pucca said seriously. They said goodbye and Ching left the house.


	11. The Party

It was the last day of December and they met up at Ching's. "Okay. So are you ready to know about what Ching and I talked about the other night?" Pucca asked Garu and Abyo. "Yea, we' do been asking you both since then." Abyo crossed his arms. "We're going on a New Years cruise party tommorow morning!" Ching shouted. The boys hugged them in appreciation and they went back to their houses and packed their suitcases then piled in Garu's car. They went by the cruise place to buy tickets and then they left five minutes after. "Woah! This place is huge." Ching said. "Wait Ching." Garu said. "Why?" Ching asked. "We have to wait for our room keys." Garu said. "Look there's a man." Abyo said. "Hello, I'm Mister Steinbeck and welcome to our Cruise." Mister Steinbeck said. "Hi?" The four asked. "The rules are, two people stays in a room, a boy and a girl. Well I think that's it. Everything in here is free because you paid for it all already. Here are you're keys. The males will take it. Room an are now yours for the time. Enjoy." Mister Steinbeck said giving Garu and Abyo the keys. "Thank you sir." Pucca said. "Man I got 2 0 6." Abyo said. "Okay Ching lets go turn roo to 2 0 sex." Abyo said. Ching giggled. The two left. "So Garu.. are you gonna party?" Pucca asked. "Pucca, first of all are you feeling okay?" Garu asked. "Yes Garu. Now let the past go behind us. Lets go." Pucca said. It was twelve o'clock! At the party, "Drunk! Drunk! Drunk! Drunk! Drunk! Drunk!" Some boys said as a girl was drinking alcohol threw a rubber thing. "I cannot believe you had sex with her." One of Abyo's friend said. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Ring Ring shouted. "Wait are you telling me you had sex with that butter everything?" Ring Ring asked Abyo in anger. "Did somebody say butter?" A fat girl with withglasses asked. "Uh!" Ring Ring shouted as she punched the fat girl in her face making her fall on the floor. "Oooh!" The group of boys said. "What are you crazy?" The fat girl asked. "Hey! Mental illness is nothing to laugh at. It's personal!" Ring Ring shouted as she jumped on the fat girl. "Oooh!" The group of boys shouted. "That was fucking awsome." Two of Abyo's friend said. "Ring Ring started to rip off the fat girl's hair. "Stop!" Abyo said as he pulled up Ring Ring. "Yeah! You better run bitch!" Ring Ring shouted. "I didn't had sex with her." Abyo lied. "You didn't?" Ring Ring asked. "Let's go back to the way things were." Ring Ring said as he grabbed Abyo's dick. Abyo held his breath then he left. "Hehehehehe." The girl in the electrionic chair laughed. "I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of you either. Megatron." Ring Ring told the girl in the eletronic chair. The girl pressed a button and went someone else with the chair carrying her. A few minutes after, Abyo went to his room and tried to call Ching's phone. "Fuck." Abyo said as soon as he heard the answering machine. "I won't take no for an answer Abyo." Ring Ring said lying down on Abyo and Ching's queen sized bed. "Ring Ring? What are you doing here?" Abyo asked. " I found this in the closet. Isn't it fucking hot? It will jingle while you fuck me." Ring Ring said jumping on the bed with her knees. Ring Ring walked by Abyo and grabbed his shirt collar. "I know you wanna do me Abyo." Ring Ring said. "I really don't and OH MY GOD!" Abyo said as Ring Ring zipped down his pants. "Ooh your penis no large thing so." Ring Ring said in a British accent staring at Abyo's penis. "Thank you. Come again please. HAHAHAHA I get it. It's like cum." Ring Ring said. "Yeah I know I got it." Abyo said. "Oops, look what I found in your room. It's almost bigger for both of us." Ring Ring said holding a long white dildo. Ring Ring kicked Abyo and he flew back on the bed. "What's with all the violence.?" Abyo asked. "Sorry, I'm on Rihanna. It's Molly mixed with Steriods and Adrenaline. Ahh!" Ring Ring screamed charging into Abyo on the bed. At the party, "Abyo? Abyo?" Ching shouted. "Has anyone seen Abyo?" Ching asked. "He's getting fingered by the bar." A boy said. "I'm sorry, Abyo's getting fingered?" Ching asked. "No. But you are." The boy said. Ching went to her room. "YOU FUCKING MISSED ME!" Ring Ring said bouncing on Abyo's dick. "Please no, I do not want this. I hate you." Abyo said. "Shut up I fucking love you!" Ring Ring shouted. "I fucking hate you!" Abyo shouted. Ching opened the room door. "Oh my god." Ring Ring said laughing as she took a picture of Ching's suprised face. Ching cried and ran away. "This is too good." "Ching wait." Abyo said running out the room pulling back up his pants. Ring Ring went to change the colour of the picture. She clicked No Filter. "Yeah that one looks definately the ugliest." Ring Ring said. At the party, "Ching wait." Abyo said as he held Ching's hand. "Let go of me!" Ching said. "It wasn't what it looked like." Abyo said. "No, I came in there to look for you, I came there to tell you that I love you for who you are, only to find you ARE A FUCKING ASS HOLE." Ching said. "It's not what it looked like Ring Ring basically raped me." Abyo said. "OH MY GOD! SHE WEIGHTS 90 POUNDS!" Ching said. "NO!" Ring Ring shouted. "Just STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Ching shouted as she walked away. "Ching! Ching! Ching! Ching!" A group of people chanted. "SHE RAPED ME!" Abyo shouted. Everyone turned silent. A boy went by the white board that said, [There Have Been 0 Rapes At This Party], he erased the 0 and put a 1. Meanwhile Pucca and Garu was by there friends, "the name of the game is striper, no for every miss you have to take off an article of clothing." A boy said. "Sometimes I drink bleach and masturbate with a blender." A girl said. Abyo ran to Pucca. "I wanna talk to you." Abyo said. "Ah, I'm busy here." Pucca said. "Come on it's important." Abyo said holding Pucca's had and ran somewhere. "Garu I'll be back." Pucca said. "Ching's really pissed of me and I really need your help." Abyo said. "Go fuck yourself." Pucca said. "Uh, excuse me?" Abyo asked. "Shall I repeat myself?" Pucca asked. "Okay, why are you being such a bitch?" Abyo asked. "I'd say Ching is not talking to you because your only thinking about yourself." Pucca said. "Thats not it." Abyo said. "Shut the fuck up. The depth of your selfishness is astonishing. How dare you come to me for advice. Is it always your hair, or whatever bull shit was concerning you at the time." Pucca said. "I didn't know. You always seemed so happy." Abyo said. "Well that's the point. Your only worrying about yourself and your not aware of surrpounding letting down Ching." Pucca said. "I know what I must do." Abyo said walking off. Back at the party, Dada was getting laid from Ring Ring on a table. "Ring Ring got tired of waiting." A girl said. Ring Ring got off of Dada and ran. Dada came off the table and looked down and saw a huge bulge in his boxers. "Sorry man." Dada said patting his dick. Ching was in her room drinking a bottle of alcohol. Abyo walked in the room. "Ching. Watch this video." Abyo said pulling out his phone. He showed Ching everything what happend. "So you didn't screwed with her?" Ching asked. "Fuck no!" Abyo shouted. "I'm sorry Abyo." Ching said. "I'm sorry Ching." Abyo said as the two hugged. When they went back to the party, "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Pucca shouted. "Something pretty stupid. And um it was worth it. Well, here didn't have a party how did Dada get laid?" Pucca asked. "Oh yeah, where is that shit face?" Ching said. Garu walked by the three. "He's in the bathroom getting alot of STDs." Pucca said. "I'm sorry what?" Garu said. At the bathroom, "Oh baby your so hot, not really you have alot of issues. Oh asshole here I come." Ring Ring said as she jumped on top of Dada. Tobe sat on the deck in a lounge chair. Jing Jing pulled up another chair and sat next to him. "The ninja's are unpacking in their rooms." She said. Tobe nodded his head. "I found some sex toys and things in our closet. I don't know if there's any in any in their rooms, but if there, it could be a while before they come down." Jing Jing informed him, "Hm. Better check on them. They could lay each other all day if we don't." Tobe got up with a yawn. "What room are they in?" He asked Jing Jing. "209 and 210. We have 208." She told him. "Thanks." He went down the hall and stopped at 209. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He pounded against the door and yelled "YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!" A shaking ninja opened it. "H-hi B-boss." Tobe went in. They had found the toys. All his ninja's were paired up and having three ways. "STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER!" He screamed they looked up,and scrambled to stand. One was now behind Jing Jing and touched her ass. She shrieked in surprise. Tobe slapped the ninja's face. "Bad decision, Cum Dispenser." He growled. Tobe beat him to a pulp. Tense, he turned to the others. "Let this be a lesson to you all." Jing Jing sighed looking at Tobe lecturing his ninjas. Not much to say about them being complete horn dogs and gay as all hell. Not much that it can not be bother for this. Looking at him then the ninjas struggling to clean up she mumbled, "Way to horny for this curise ship." Tobe obviously heard but chose to ignore her slide comments. "Are you all dressed?" His stern voice push through the flirting and mumbling od his henchman. "Good, now let go out and scope out this liner. Jing Jing giggled to herself seeing how his friend popped through. "Tobe... Sir, let just relax and get to our room." "After the ninjas trade us this room." He spoke calmly. Seeing the ninjas mummble and complain he slapped some in the head. Kicking others also. Once they all left he settle down in his bed. Watching Jing Jing sitting down on her bed he flipped on his stomach. "So, Jing, what are you planning to do?" Shrugging she answered, "Anything fun." They slowly inched closer and closer together, until the lengths of their bodies were touching. She looked him in the eyes, and he stared back into hers. He slowly leaned in to kiss her. The second that the last inch between their lips was breached, Jing-Jing and Tobe lost all notion of what was going on around them. They kissed each other slowly at first, taking in each and every second of it. Then, the kiss her ass. They both felt all of their problems melt away as they continued to kiss. Tobe gently ran his hands up underneath Jing-Jing's shirt. She gasped a little, but he barely noticed because he was kissing her so passionately. He slowly lifted away her shirt to reveal a gorgeous, lacey, purple bra that gave amazing cleavage. They only broke their kiss to completely take off Jing-Jing's shirt over her head. They continued making out, and Tobe began to gently fondle Jing-Jing's big boobs. He got on top of her and kept kissing her. He ripped off his shirt and she reached up her hands to caress his muscular chest and stomach. He undid the button and zipper on both of their jeans, and they kicked them off. She rolled them over and slowly pulled away his boxers. His 10-inch cock surprised her, but she grabbed the bottle of lube that was on his bedside table and put a good amount in her hands. She took hold of his monster dick and started to rub it. He began breathing heavily as Jing-Jing started moving faster and faster. Her hand jobs were mesmerizing. Tobe felt like her rhythm would drive him insane, but she rubbed and tugged until he came, groaning with pleasure. Even after cumming, Tobe was still hard, so he got on top of Jing-Jing and put his huge penis right into her wet vagina. He pumped back and forth, increasing his speed as he went. Jing-Jing could barely think straight because she was gaining so much pleasure from his gigantic cock. "Oh, Tobe! Faster, faster! Ah! Oh! Harder! Aaahh! Oooohhhh! Tobe! Oh! Gimme more! Oh, Tobe!" she exclaimed as the pleasure built up inside of her. Tobe hit her g-spot and she came harder than she had ever come before. She screamed as she felt waves of pure pleasure coarse through her entire body. The orgasm lasted for at least two whole minutes, but Tobe wasn't done just yet. Jing-Jing was still trying to catch her breath from her earth-shattering orgasm, but Tobe was still rock hard and continued to penetrate her. His rhythm rocked her body so hard that she thought she would explode. She came again, and this time Tobe came at the exact same time, making it even more pleasurable than the first. Tobe pulled out of her and lay on the bed beside her. They laid there, totally satisfied by being laid. At the party, Abyo and Ching were looking for Garu and Pucca. "Oh there they are." Ching said pointing at a bar. The two ran to them. "Why did you guys drink?" Abyo asked. "Fuck you." Pucca said. "How hard?" Abyo asked. "Till your fucking dick breaks." Pucca said. "Garu? Why are your eyes so red? Why did you drink so much?" Abyo asked. "None of your fucking business." Garu said. "Go stick a dildo up your ass till all fits in." "Ching, I think we should carry them into their room." Abyo said. "We're not going nowhere. Fuck off." Pucca said. Ching grabbed Pucca hand and dragged her to room 207. "Garu are you comming?" Abyo asked. "Fuck you." Garu said. Abyo held Garu's hand but Garu removed his hand. Garu walked two footsteps and fell. Abyo dragged him by the feet by the room door. "Ching which one has the key?" Abyo asked. "Your fucking mom." Pucca said. "No his fucking dick." Garu said. Abyo spotted the key on the ground. "Ching open the door." Abyo said as he gave Ching the key and she unlocked the door. They dragged them to the bed. "Let Garu get up." Abyo said. Garu stood up and just went ontop of the bed. Pucca started to unzip her pants. "Okay Abyo let's leave." Ching said not wanting Abyo to see a naked Pucca. "Ah!" Pucca said then she fell on the ground. "Pucca!" Abyo and Ching shouted. "Fuck off and leave." Pucca said getting up and she watched Garu seductively. "Garu, now I'll fuck you drunk." Pucca said. "Pucca, I'll fuck you harder." Garu said. "Man it's a good thing I have my camera on me." Abyo wispered. Abyo started filming. Garu stood up. They stared into the other's eyes. She looked down and began to unbotton his shirt. He tore it off and reached to remove hers. He lifted it over her head and started kissing her again, passionatley. They made few walls along the way to kiss each other more. They tumbled onto the bed, and he stopped kissing her so that he could unbutton her jeans and pull them off. She did the same to him, and he proceeded to undo her bra. He tossed it aside, and pulled her underwear away too. She flipped him over so that she could be in control, and she took off his boxers and threw them to the side. She kissed his lips, then moved her mouth down the smooth expanse of his muscular chest, made her way past his stomach and finally began to suck on his penis. "Wow." Abyo wispered. Garu's dick was so huge that her entire mouth and both hands couldn't even come close to covering it completely. He moaned with joy as she rubbed and sucked, feeling the pleasure building up inside of him. She stopped before he came, though, because she had to have more of him. She mounted him and let his 10-inch-long, cock penetrate into her wet vagina. She moved herself up and down, and their pleasure built up even more. He rolled them over so he could take over, pushing hard and fast. He kissed her in rhythm with his thrusts, driving her insane with pleasure. He knew he was on the brink of cumming, but he held it back, desperately wanting to give her an orgasm but he was drunk. He reached his hands up and massaged her breasts in the same rhythm as his kisses and his deep penetrations. They would swallow each others groans of pleasure into their kisses. Pucca felt her pleasure building up, as if she were ready to explode. His penis then hit her g-spot and she came, felling waves of pleasure coarse through her entire body. "GARU!" Pucca screamed. "Alright, let's stop fucking before this gets out of control." Garu said. He pulled out, kissed her once more, and then lay beside her. She turned to face him, and decided that she wasn't done just yet. She kissed him softly, then reached her hands down and took hold of his dick. He breathed heavily as she began to rub it gently. she reached one hand into a drawer of the bedside table and got some lube. She put a good amount into her hands, and then took hold of his penis again. She started slowly rubbing at first, allowing him to get hard again. She picked up the pace as his cock curved up to her, wanting more. His glans turned bright red, and she began to go in a circular motion aroung the top of his penis, he begged her for more, moaning and gasping and breathing heavily. She tickled the underside of his cock, and gently fluttered his balls. He could barely take the torture, but he knew he was lost in her rhythm. He cummed everywhere, but he was still hard, so he rolled them over and started banging her again. Pucca licked all the cum off of everywhere. He pulled out and laid beside her and they fell asleep. "What are we gonna do now? Everyone is having sex, being drunk and not being aware of this situation." Ching said. "Well, we sleep. Let's go." Abyo said. The two left the room and Ching closed the door. "Alright Abyo I know you don't wanna sleep now." Ching said seeing Abyo's expression on his face. "Can we watch over the video?" Abyo questioned. "Sure, only if it gets you to sleep." Ching exclaimed. After the two watched the video over they slept. Six in the morning, "ABYO! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!" Garu shouted knocking up the door. Mister Steinbeck ran to Garu. "Excuse me sir, this is not your house, have some manners please." Mister Steinbeck said. "Err." Garu growled. Garu went back to his room angry. He held his head trying not to make any noise, he lossend his hair and put it by his mouth. Garu looked out of the room to see that Steinbeck was gone then he went back. Garu knocked the door harder without making anysound. "Who's there?" Abyo asked. "Huh?" Ching questioned. "I'll check." Ching said. Ching got up and opened the door with an angry Garu infront her face. "Umm, Abyo.." Ching said. "Garu reminds me of that video last night haha." Abyo laughed. "What video?" Garu asked. "Ching, go stay with Pucca." Garu demanded. Ching did just that. Garu shut the door behind him. "Explain everything. NOW!" Garu said in an angry tone folding his both arms and looking at Abyo. "Alright Garu, relax geez." Abyo said. "Umm, well, you and Pucca were drunk, then, you both had sex. Man I'm glad I had my camera on me." Abyo said. "So your saying you recorded us?" Garu questioned. "Yea." Abyo said. "Did we used?" Garu asked. "No Garu, you were drunk, you had no sences." Abyo said. "This is bad." Garu said. "Well ask Pucca if she took the you know what." Abyo suggested. "What?" Garu questioned. "The P." Abyo said. "Abyo, I don't understand." Garu said. "Geez man Garu. The Pill." Abyo said. "Oh." Garu replied. "You could of said that earlier." Garu sat next to Abyo pondering on the amount of sex he and Pucca go through. Looking at Abyo he mumbled, "Did Ching?" Abyo blinks turning red. "Did she?" He asked himself. Blushing darkly he covered his face pondering. "I don't know man... what if you know?" Garu sighed staring at the wall. "We need to buy protection now... we ignored all the hazards of screwing our girlfriends whenever." Deadpanning he scolding himself mentally. Pucca paced the room sighing, "The boys need to buy protection we can't risk this Ching. You know this..." She sipped some water to get over her hangover. Ching nodded to her reasonings. A part of her worried over the fact that she wasn't on the pill or if she doesn't remember taking this month pill. Covering her mouth Ching cringed inwardly. She doesn't want to get pregnant yet. Not yet, not this early. "They need to buy some now!" Standing she went for their room mumbling. Pucca followed closely sighing. Garu went to the door only to be stopped by Abyo. "What?" Abyo sighed, "What if we do knock them up... on accident... we don't even have jobs!" Panic washed over his face, his eyes plead healp to Garu. "Abyo, relax, we won't. Okay?" Getting a nod Garu saw the door open and the girls standing there. Ching face matched Abyo's closely. "Let go get some protection after this cruise okay?" Garu suggested. "Yeah." Pucca stated. Tobe woke up next to Jing Jing and another woman. Mumbling to himself he felt the attack of a hang over attack him. Sitting up he saw used condoms all over the floor knowing the round he must of went through unless it was a orgy and he had two. Sitting up he looked at the ceiling trying to recall the night events. Tobe looked at the woman on his left. He did not know who the hell she was. Probably some slut Jing-Jing and he ran into during the night. He looked to his right. Jing-Jing had a smile on her lips. He looked under the blanket that covered the three of them. Naked. He'd fucked two or more, he wasn't sure how many, women the last night. He felt like a total stud and a smug smile spread on his face. The woman on the left started moaning out of no where and she started to feel Tobe's dick. Tobe started to get hard and his moan woke up Jing-Jing. She could barely see anything so she went back to sleep. The woman on Tobe's left started to suck on his dick. Tobe couldn't stand it so he shoved himself right into her. The woman started to rock like she was stcuked on ice. Her soft and slik cunt was now dangered from Tobe's massive extravanza. Five minutes later Tobe was about to cum but the woman left unexpected. Tobe pulled Jing-Jing out of the blanket and cummed right into her soaked pussy. She felt like summers eve. Later on that day, they heard an important announcement from the speakers that there was going to be a horrible weather and everyone had to head back to the docks. While everyone was packing their bags Ching and Abyo headed straight to the toilet and started to make out. There was a man on the toilet masturbating then he heard the couple making out and leave letting drops of shit on the floor. Ching and Abyo started sucking on each other's tongues. "I was thinking we should do this more at my place." Abyo said. "Shh. Public sex is way in right now." Ching said. Ching unzipped Abyo's pants and started to suck on his massive dong. Abyo got shocked into how hard his dick was being sucked. Ching looked at her right. "Oh my gosh, it's a glory hole. Ching flipped into the next tolet and there was a pig hole in the wall. "Gimmie your dick!" Ching shouted. "Um.. I don't know if you really want to?" He replied unexpectedly. "Stop being suck a pussy and give me your dick," said Ching in an aggressive tone. Abyo then sticked his dick in the hole and Ching yanked his dick in the hole and started chewing and sucking. "Oh uhh oohhh Ching keep goooooing," Abyo moaned. Abyo laughed, "It's like the wall is eating my penis. Oh here it comes, oh!" Ching started to cry. Abyo zipped up his pants. "Ching? Are you crying?" asked Abyo. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how hard this is gonna be," she cried running out of the bathroom. "Dang!" Abyo shouted breaking the toilet wall. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Abyo asked the man in the toilet who smiled at him. "Hard times aye just try to be positive all the time she might give you the midnight blast," the man replied. Ching ran infront Pucca's room crying. "Do you hear something?" Garu asked. "I'll go check," said Pucca. Pucca opened the door and saw a crying Ching infront of her. "Ching? Why are you crying?" Pucca asked. Ching did not answer Pucca. "Ching." Pucca said. "I'm sorry." Ching cried. "Huh?" Garu questioned. "Where is Abyo?" "I left him in the toilet." She cried. "Wait were you two..." Pucca said. Ching cried. "Alright, I'm going for Abyo." Garu said. At the bathroom Garu walked around to look for Abyo. Garu saw the man on the toilet whose door was opened. He blinked twice. "Hey, youu never saw or did this in your life?" The man said. "I'm looking for Abyo." Garu said. "Who? The one who made his girl ran out crying?" The man asked. "Where is him?" Garu questioned. "He's over there." The man pointed to the right. "Thanks." Garu thanked. "Abyo, you've got some explaining to do." Garu said grabbing Abyo's hand walking to his room. "I'm sorry Abyo." Ching apologized. "Don't apologize, Ching! That ass would of fucked you again with no protection." Pucca cut in before Abyo could reply. "It's my fault. I should of told him to back off." Ching protested. "He's supposed to keep a few condoms on him at all times. You're supposed to take your pills." Pucca countered. "But-" Ching started. "Did you take your pill this month?" Pucca demanded. "Yes." Ching nodded. "Then this isn't your fault." Pucca said gently glaring at Abyo. "But I turned him on though." Ching mumbled. "Well your a pretty, smart, capable girl. Who wouldn't find that hot?" Pucca put an arm around her shoulders. "You're sure?" Ching sniffed. "Of course. Now why don't we-" Pucca was cut off mid sentence by Abyo. "Why don't you shut your fucking mouth and let me get an edgewise?!" He screamed. "FUCK OFF!" Pucca shouted. "Not again." Garu said. "Make me." Abyo said. The four heard a voice through the speaker, "Time to get out and head back to your homes before the massive rain shower hits Sooga." "Shit." Abyo said. "Come on Ching lets get packed quick. This bitch will have to wait." Abyo said. "Okay." Ching said as she followed him behind. "Something's definately wrong with that ass hole. Tomorrow he will have an appointment with my fist." Pucca said in an angry tone. "Calm down Pucca, your not hurting anyone again." Garu said. Minutes later, the four walked out of the cruise ship with their suitcases, then the rain started to fall. "I'm gonna call my dad and tell him that I'll be home soon." Ching said. "Me two." Abyo said. "You are not going anywhere, the four of us are staying at Garu's." Pucca said. "We have to run before the rain gets us soaked." The four ran through the Sooga Forest till Garu fell. "Ah!" He screamed in pain. "Garu!" Pucca shouted. "Look guys, Ching you hold my suitcase, Abyo hold Garu's suitcase and I hold Garu. Hurry because this weather will be worst." Pucca commanded. Two minutes later, they arrived at Garu's place. "Alright, Garu give me the keys." Pucca told Garu. "Okay but hurry." Garu said giving Pucca they keys. She opened the door and placed Garu on the couch. "Garu, why did you fell?" Ching asked. "No, I sprained my ankle." Garu shrugged. "I'll get the ice and some tape to fix it, I'll be right with you." Pucca said. "Finally, the slut is gone." Abyo said. "Abyo, why are you so?" Ching asked. "How?" Abyo questioned. "I know what you mean, I don't care what I call people." "Just shut up Abyo." Garu said. "Why? You will have to spar for me to stop calling Pucca a slut." Abyo said. "Abyo, Garu can't go like that." Ching said. "Fine." Abyo said. Pucca walked back in the room. "Okay I got the ice, tape and I found this book on how to treat a sprained ankle." Pucca said. "Read it to us." Ching said. "Okay it says, Ankle sprains take an average of 6 weeks to heal but can take can up to 4 months, depending on the severity. An ankle brace, air stirrup, hiking boots, or other form of ankle support should be worn during this time to protect the ligaments. After the ankle is healed, wearing an ankle brace or taping the ankle may help prevent reinjury. For more painful and severe sprains, you may not be able to walk, although you might be able to bear some weight while using crutches and a protective brace, such as a brace with a built-in air cushion or other form of ankle support. If pain is severe, use crutches until your doctor tells you that you can begin to bear weight. In general, if your pain is bearable, you should try to walk or bear some weight while using crutches and a protective brace, because these activities promote healing. Some people who have repeated or severe sprains can develop long-term joint pain and weakness. Treating a sprained ankle can help prevent ongoing ankle problems. Rehabilitation (rehab) exercises for an ankle sprain can be done at home to promote proper healing and prevent chronic pain and instability. When rehab exercises are not followed after a sprain, the ankle can become weak and unstable. In the case of a minor sprain, rehab exercises begin soon after the injury with walking. You can try wearing hiking boots or other high-top, lace-up shoes for support. But use caution. Don't force your foot into a boot if you feel a lot of pain or discomfort. Stretching exercises should be continued daily and especially before and after physical activities to prevent reinjury. Even after your ankle feels better, continue with muscle-strengthening exercises and balance and control exercises several times a week to keep your ankles strong."She read. "Shit so long." Abyo said. "Hush. The timing and type of rehab exercises may vary according to your doctor's or physical therapist's preferences. You will probably do the following types of exercise. Range-of-motion exercises to move the joint as far as you can in every direction that it moves. You can start these exercises soon after your injury. Stretching exercises to keep your Achilles tendon (heel cord) flexible while your ankle heals. You can start stretching as soon as you can do so without pain. Strengthening exercises to strengthen the muscles so they help support your ankle. Talk to your doctor or physical therapist about the timing of strengthening exercises for the ankle. In general, you can start these exercises after you are able to stand without increased pain or swelling, as long as you do not feel pain while you do them. Balance and control exercises to help your foot and ankle respond to activities, which can help prevent reinjury. You can usually start balance and control exercises when you are able to stand without pain. But talk to your doctor or physical therapist about the exact timing. You should not feel pain while doing these exercises. Also, don't try these exercises if you could not have done them easily before your injury. If you think you would have felt unsteady doing these exercises when your ankle was healthy, you are at risk of falling when you try them with an injured ankle. And FINISHED." Pucca said in relief. "Man that's like a whole book." Abyo said. "It is, duhh." Pucca said. "What will you do Pucca?" Garu asked. "Well, screw the tape. Garu will use my ankle bracelet." Pucca said as she took off the bracelet off of her ankle. "Now what?" Abyo asked. "Garu wears it Abyo." Ching said. Pucca took off Garu's left shoe and he screamed. "AH!" "Shh Garu." Pucca said. "It fucking hurts." Garu cried. "Garu, big ninja like you crying. What a shame." Abyo said. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING PUSSY ABYO!" Pucca shouted. "Make me." He said. "You two stop with all the nonsense." Ching said. "Well tell that dick to shut it." Pucca said. "Abyo is not a dick!" Ching shouted. "Fuck you." Pucca said. As soon as she finished putting the ankle bracelet on Garu, Abyo slapped her. "Fuck!" Pucca shouted. "Garu, are you gonna fight for me? After all it can help your ankle." Pucca suggested. "Pucca I can't. Not right now." Garu said. "Alright, I'll do it." Pucca said. The four went in the basement and Abyo pulled out his nunchucks. "So what's up big fish you gone make me hit what's good?" Abyo asked. "Hell no I ain't gone let you hit this." Pucca said. "Ooh BITCH. That's why you ugly as fuck anyway, with them damn skinny ass arms!" Abyo shouted. "Mother fucker I got the bomb pussy!" Pucca shouted in anger. "Oh it's like that? Well since you used to having balls in your face take this BITCH." Abyo said throwing his nunchucks at Pucca. "You missed mother fucker." Pucca said. "Yeah, just like how you missed your period bitch." Abyo said. "Don't fuck with my girl, mother fucker." Garu said. "Where the fuck did you came from?" Abyo asked. "Don't talk to Abyo like that!" Ching shouted. "Man fuck all yall." Abyo said. "How you knew my period was late?" Pucca asked. "Cause you getting fat bitch." Abyo said. "Damn she is getting fat." Ching said. "Fuck everybody here!" Garu shouted. "You suposed to be my girl." Pucca told Ching. "I ain't gone lie, her titties bigger." Abyo said. "Yo Abyo lemme suck your dick. I got a big mouth, look." Ching said opening her mouth wide. "I wanna suck your dick!" One of Master Soo's Maidens said. "What the fuck are you doing here!" Abyo shouted. "Relax Abyo, relax." A random boy said. "Man who the fuck is you!" Abyo shouted. "FUCK ALL OF YALL! I'M ABOUT TO GO BAKE SOME COOKIES AND PLAY WITH MY PUSSY!" One of Master Soo's Maidens said before she left. "You still here! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Abyo shouted. The random boy left. As soon as Abyo turned around to face Pucca, he got punched in his face. "Aw BITCH!" Abyo shouted. Abyo grit his teeth. That Bitch had been on his last nerve for so long it was about to break, but the last straw was what she said next, "I don't know what Ching sees in you. Your the King of the Assholes." That was it. He'd been seeing red for years. Forget about all they'd been through together, forget about their relationships with the other's best friend, forget about what he thought at the hospital he had had it with her. It was with a smirk that he pushed her into the wall when she had turned away. That smirk soon faded though when her butt hit Garu's ankle. His friend had been hurt in the crossfire between himself and Pucca. He felt bad, but not for long. He was still too mad with Pucca. He walked swiftly over and punched her as hard as he could in the gut. "Ow! What the hell?! I can handle you trying to hurt me, but you hurt Garu in the process." She gestured toward Garu who sat holding his ankle in pained tears. "Your gonna pay asshole!" She lunged at Abyo with fire in her eyes. She hit him to the ground and delivered a heavy blow to his face. "Pucca! Stop!" Ching yelled as Pucca pulled back her fist getting ready to hit him again. Both of them looked at her. "Pucca we'll go have some girl time later if you stop hitting Abyo." Pucca got up and dusted herself off. She went back to Garu who had finally stopped whining like a baby. He could handle being stabbed repeatedly, but apparently dealing with the pain of a sprained ankle was beyond him. "And Abyo if you stop fighting with Pucca all the time I'll strip down for you." Abyo sat up and faced Ching drool was practically pouring from his mouth. "Good boy." Ching said taking off her shirt. "Oh keep going." Abyo said strolling over to her. Ching took off her skirt. Abyo lost it when she took off her bra and he couldn't help but feel her up. "Ching don't! You might end up sleeping with him. What if he doesn't use protection and your pill expires tomorrow. You know what we used to say 'Don't fuck with luck. Take a fill of the pill.' Now you have to listen to that. Unless you wanna get pregnant." Pucca cautioned her. She was rewarded by the sight of Ching flipping her off while making out with Abyo. "Damn you Abyo. You better not make her be with child." Pucca said venomously. "Screw you." He said between Ching's kisses. "Asshole! You fucking piece of shit! If you don't have a damn condom I will KILL you, you awful dick!" Pucca screamed. Abyo and Ching went into the guest room and started to get laid. Puca and Garu was hearing screams louder and louder until it finally stopped. Ching and Abyo decided and made a plan to date for the following day. While Pucca was carrying Garu to his room she saw about 92 condoms infront of the room door. "What the fuck!" She shouted continuing her way on to Garu's room. Pucca was going for a cup of juice for Garu then she saw Abyo holding Ching's ass. "I know this is crazy but do you wanna-," Abyo asked while Ching cutted him midsentence "YES!" she shouted. Ching unzipped Abyo's pants and started to suck his lollipop like the fireworks of success. "Uh oooh yess thats my girl," Abyo moaned. She started to lick all areas of his penis penetrating her wet pussy. Abyo pulled Ching onto him and started to kiss her while he stucked his 10 inch into her soaked pussy. "Oh Abyooooooo!" She moaned. He finally cummed into her letting a sigh of relief. The both fell asleep next to each other. The next day Ching looked at her 'FUCK IT LIST'. The list had 8 things for Ching and Abyo to do on their date."Um fuck it list what is it some kind of bucket list?" Abyo asked Ching. "Yeah except you dotn die in it," she replied. "Okay everything about you is so regement and so perfect and I'm freaking out so all I'm gonna do is loosen out a little bit," she said. "I'm not shaving my hair!" Abyo shouted. "Okay one thing at a time. Thats what i'm talking about your so regament. "Can we do something easy first?" he asked. "Sure absolutely, I think we should start with the number 4" she replied. "I'm not gonna do that no fucking way!" Abyo shouted. Five minutes later Abyo was standing infront of Ring Ring's house with his pants pulled down. "Seriously just poop already!" Ching shouted while giggling. "Okay I have a sensitive stomach so turn around," Abyo commanded. "Seriously this is rediculous," Chind said. "Clug your ears its gonna be loud," whispered Abyo. "What are you doing?" Ching asked. "Abyo?" Ring Ring asked while comming from her door seeing Abyo shitting on her yard. "OH SHIT ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION!"Ching shouted while trying to pull Abyo through the car window.


End file.
